


School Got Sexy

by Jsounds



Category: Bandom, Celebrities - Fandom, Real People - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Tom Holland, Car Sex, David Mazouz - Freeform, Gay, Gay Sex, Gotham, HRVY - Freeform, Henry Danger - Freeform, Hot, Inspired by Once Upon a Time (TV), Jace Norman - Freeform, Jared Gilmore - Freeform, Kendall Schmidt - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, M/M, Matt Smith - Freeform, OUAT - Freeform, Old And Young - Freeform, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, References to Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, Ross Lynch - Freeform, Rough Sex, School, Sex, Teacher and Student, Teachers, The Driver Era, Threesomes, Top Brad Simpson, Top Shawn Mendes, big time rush - Freeform, brad simpson - Freeform, btr, connor ball - Freeform, dc, gay porn, handjob, r5, shawn mendes - Freeform, the vamps - Freeform, tom holland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsounds/pseuds/Jsounds
Summary: When James starts going to a new school, he finds out his teachers are a lot more flirtatious than his last school.





	1. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When James starts his year at a new school, he meets many good looking teachers, but a passionate spark is lit between him and Mr Simpson...

"JAaaaaames! Time for school!" My Mum yelled from outside my room. I groaned as I rolled around in bed. Today was the first day at my new school. My parents and I had moved to a whole new area and I had to go to a school full of strangers and older strangers. I eventually got up and put my school uniform on, which included a black jumper over a red and black tie and white shirt. Then a pair of dark grey trousers. I went over to my mirror and looked at my tired face. I had a fairly average body type, I wasn't massively skinny, but I wasn't fat either. I had dark hair, almost black that was a bit long and floppy. I had a pair of blue eyes as well, which stood out a bit against my pale skin. I picked up my phone and left my bedroom to brush my teeth.

The school loomed over me as I approached it, with my backpack on. Like a cartoon, I gulped. My anxiety had skyrocketed as I nervously walked towards the building's entrance. In fairness, it looked very modern and even kind of colourful, but my mind was determined to be scared. It was also an all-boys' school, which was also new to me. I stepped into the main reception and I could see students hustling and bustling in different directions. I approached the main desk, where a youngish man sat.  
"H-Hi, I'm new..." I said, nervously.  
"Hi there. What is your name?" He asked, beginning to click and type stuff on his computer.  
"James. James Spencer." I answered.  
"Ah... Okay... You're form tutor is Mr Mendes. He's not too far. If you go down that corridor, you'll see a sign to the music room." He informed me.  
"Oh okay. Thank you." I nodded.

I wondered down the hall and followed the signs pointing me towards the music room. Eventually, I found the right door, knocked, then slowly opened the door. A class of eyes all shot right at me, curiously. The room was very spacious, and there was a back room with a sign above saying 'INSTRUMENTS'. Then lining the walls were computers, I assume for editing and recording music. All the students were sat on chairs that were in a large semi circle.  
"There he is!" My teacher smiles... My teacher... Wow, he was beautiful. He had black, semi curly hair, a pretty smile and a button down, pale blue shirt, with a black tie around him. It fitted him amazingly, showing his pecs off perfectly. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, letting him show off a tattoos. Then he wore a pair of black trousers. "James, right?" He asked.  
"Yeah." I nodded as I stepped in closer.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Mr Mendes." He said as he shook my hand.  
"You too." I nodded.  
"Here is your timetable." Mr Mendes said, picking it up off his desk and handing it to me.  
"Thank you." I said.  
"Now, as you know I'm your form tutor and also your music teacher, so if you need anything, please come to me, Im more than happy to help you with anything." Mr Mendes smiled.  
"Thank you, I appreciate it." I smiled back, blushing a bit. I went over to my seat and looked down at my timetable. Shit. I had Maths first with a Mr R. Lynch. I hate Maths and I'm terrible at it.

Maths (Ross Lynch)  
I followed those who also had maths and reluctantly headed to the correct place. I walked through the door and was greeted to the sight of many tables in lines, facing a large smart board and white board.  
"Morning class. Find yourself your seats and we'll get started." A voice said. I looked over to a desk at the front and behind it was another good looking, young man. He had light brown, fluffy hair, the biggest, prettiest brown eyes. He looked skinny yet muscular, wearing a red, tucked-in shirt which had a couple buttons undone and a pair of black trousers. "Oh, hello, there." He smiled, once he spotted me. He got up from behind his desk and walked over to me. "You're new here, aren't you?"  
"Y-Yes... I am." I nodded as he already started shaking my hand.  
"I'm Mr Lynch. I know my subject's boring as hell, but if you need any help, please come to me. I don't want you to feel lost in my lessons." Mr Lynch told me.  
"Thank you so much. That's good to know... I might be coming to you a lot, then." I half laughed.  
"Hey, I'm fine with that. Go find a seat and I'll start the lesson." Mr Lynch told me. I blushed lightly as I went to find a seat. He managed to make Maths interesting! He was so cute and sweet as he talked about numbers. Mr Lynch interacted with the class a lot and was very animated. God, I could've watched him all day. He soon gave us all some worksheets and I could actually somewhat do it! I was about halfway through when Mr Lynch came over and sat down beside me.  
"Alright, James?" He smiled.  
"Y-Yeah... For once I can feel like I actually do this!" I half laughed, showing him.  
"Wow, you've gotten far, good job." Mr Lynch said, placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder.  
"You're a really good teacher. Honestly, in my last school I would still be on question 1." I told him.  
"Well that makes me so happy. Maths isn't too hard, ya just need to get your head around the methods." Mr Lynch explained.  
"Yeah... Thanks again..." I smiled, looking into his face. He looked so caring and sincere.  
"Of course. And it looks like you've gotten it all right so far. Let me know if you need anything, okay?" Mr Lynch smiled. The lesson soon ended and I had finished my worksheet. I was the last to leave, mainly because I wanted my eyes to linger on Mr Lynch as much as possible. "James, next time I have you, I wanna know how your first week's been." He told me.  
"Oh, I will... Thank you." I said, blushing again. That was the best teaching experience I've ever had. Perhaps this school wasn't that scary after all.

Break  
Break time... Break time with no friends in a school I didn't know. Lacking the confidence to try and make some new friends, I went to the cafeteria and sat on my own. I ate an apple I had packed and just watched all the students. They all seemed to be in different groups, but from what I could tell, they all seemed somewhat friendly - I was just too scared to approach them I suppose. I noticed some teachers going in and out, all of which were beautiful, stunning looking men, which left me thinking... How was I gonna survive?

Geography (Connor Ball)  
I followed the flow of the students and soon, we were entering a new classroom. It was painted blue, the desks were lined up and facing a big smart board. To the left was a desk with a computer and a globe sat upon it. The walls were plastered in different subjects and posters, and at the back was a huge map of the world.  
"Good morning, boys." Mr Ball, who was another drop-dead gorgeous man. He was leaning against one of the desks with a packet of Haribos in his hand. "James, right?" He asked me, as he walked over to me. He was wearing a white, button down shirt with black, vertical stripes. It had a couple buttons undone, which... Felt like it shouldn't be allowed in a school but I certainly wasn't going to complain. Then he also wore a pair of black trousers, that fitted him a little too well.  
"Yeah." I nodded.  
"Haribo? Oh, but not the hearts, they're my favourite." Mr Ball offered. I couldn't help but crack a laugh as I picked out a ring.  
"Thanks." I smiled.  
"Go take a seat and enjoy the lesson." Mr Ball smiled. Why was everyone so attractive here?! I sat down at my desk and watched as Mr Ball began his lesson. We were starting on natural disasters and he was fascinating to listen to. I've had so many boring and mundane Geography lessons in my life, yet when Mr Ball spoke it was like I wasn't even in a lesson. It was like listening to a friend chat about something. When someone answered something correctly or raised a good point, he'd give them a Haribo - but no hearts. I mostly kept to myself, not feeling the confidence to start speaking out yet and answer questions. The lesson went past super fast and it wasn't long before people were leaving to go to lunch. Again, I was the last to leave and just as I was about to go through the door, Mr Ball's voice spoke up.  
"Oh, James, I just wanted to say... I wanna hear you more in class." He told me.  
"Oh, sorry, sir... I'm still a bit..."  
"Shy? I know, trust me. But the only way you're gonna break out of that shell is by taking that first step." Mr Ball smiled, stepping over to me.  
"I know... It's just... I didn't have many friends in my old school as it was, so... I doubt things will be very different here." I explained.  
"Awwh, James... I'm sorry to hear that man. But the people here may surprise you and if for some reason, you're still alone by the end of the week, I'll happily be your new best friend." Mr Ball promised me, before hugging me! I don't think any teacher has ever hugged me before! I wasn't sure what to do. I nervously put my arms around him, too. God, I could smell his musk.  
"Well... At least the teachers are way better, here." I said, once he let me go.  
"Yeah?" He asked.  
"Seriously, compared to my old school? They were all nasty and grouchy. Here, it's like the complete opposite. I actually feel supported, rather than belittled and a nuisance." I told him.  
"I'm sorry to hear that James. But we'll make sure that doesn't happen. We have a lotta good people working in this school." Mr Ball smiled.  
"Could I have lunch with you?" I asked, not wanting to be left on my own.  
"James, I'm flattered, but I want you to try make friends of your own age, first. Go on..." Mr Ball chuckled.  
"Okay..." I sighed. I left the classroom and headed towards the cafeteria.

Lunch  
Although Mr Ball told me to go make friends, my anxiety got to me again and I was sat at a table on my own. As I ate my pre-packed sandwich, though, a boy came over to my table. He had dark hair, an average body type, with a cute smile and a pair of blue glasses. He sat down opposite me. I recognised him as someone from my form group.  
"Hi." He said.  
"Um... Hi?" I said with a frown.  
"I'm Kieran, I'm in your form group." He told me.  
"Oh... I'm James." I said.  
"I know... You should come join us. I was new to this school a couple months ago and my friends welcomed me in. Let me do the same for you?" Kieran told me.  
"Um... Sure." I said. So, I picked up my stuff and soon, the boy grabbed me by the arm and brought me over to a group of boys who were all attractive as well.  
"This is Harvey, Jared, David, Jace and Cameron." Kieran introduced.  
"Hi." I smiled.  
"Hey, James, right?" Jace said, standing up and shaking my hand. He was blonde, had pretty brown eyes and a pretty skinny body.  
"That's right." I nodded before he suddenly hugged me! First a teacher, now a student? This school was definitely different. I hesitantly hugged him back.  
"Have you always been from around here or did you move?" Cameron asked me as I soon sat down next to Harvey. Cameron had the most epic set of black curls on his head, like a shaped afro almost. His face was really beautiful too, it had loads of freckles which I just found really cute. He was skinny but looks muscular too.  
"I moved. My Dad's job required it, so..." I shrugged.  
"Well that sucks. Did you leave a lot behind? Like a lotta friends, family, girlfriends?" Kieran asked me.  
"Didn't have many friends, my Grandparents who lived there were homophobic and no... And I'm gay..." I listed off my answers.  
"Us too!" Harvey beamed before giving me a high five. Harvey was really pretty - so much so, I was already feeling a small crush for him. He had like a dirty blonde hair that was very fluffy and skin faded. Harvey's eyes were like icy blue and I could get lost in them for hours. He had a single stud in his right ear, too. He looked pretty skinny too.  
"Seriously?" I asked, shocked.  
"Yep. We're the gay kids." Jared nodded. Jared has dark brown hair and eyes, a really strong jawline and was just really handsome. He wasn't as skinny, but looked like he definitely worked out.  
"Well... That's awesome!" I beamed as I didn't know anyone who was gay back in my old school.  
"You'll fit right in with us." David said with a bit of a smirk. He had shorter, almost black hair that was a bit curly, then a pretty narrow head. His jaw could cut through steak, by the looks of it. He was skinny but I could definitely see the muscles in him.  
"What do you have next?" Harvey asked.  
"Ummm... Physics. With Mr. Schmidt." I answered, after taking out my timetable.  
"Oh, me too." Harvey smiled.  
"Urgh, he's so hot..." Kieran groaned.  
"He so is..." Jace sighed.  
"I feel like all the teachers here are?" I admitted.  
"That's true. Who've you had so far?" Jared asked.  
"Mr Lynch and Mr Ball." I answered.  
"Mr Lynch can fuck me up..." David groaned.  
"Mr Ball's really sweet..." I shrugged.  
"He's adorable." Cameron agreed before suddenly, the bell went off.  
"I hope you know where this classroom is." I said to Harvey as I packed my bag.  
"Of course. Come with meee." He half sang, making me laugh.

Physics (Kendall Schmidt)  
Harvey and I arrived at the classroom and we walked inside. It was very sleek. The walls were grey but had lots of posters on them, with a counter lining the back wall. There were marble tables in lines facing a smart and white board, with a desk in the corner. Mr Schmidt was sat there and... Yeah he was cute. He had a very light brown hair and a darker beard that framed his head and lips in a scruffy, beautiful way. His eyes were a beautiful green, as well. He was quite slender, wearing a salmon coloured shirt with a floral pattern on, tucked into a pair of black pants.  
"Oh, James, right?" Mr Schmidt asked, coming over.  
"Yep." I smiled as Harvey gave me a knowing smirk as he went to go to sit at a table.  
"Welcome to Physics. If you need anything from me, I'm more than happy to help. I'm Mr Schmidt." He smiled, shaking my hand.  
"Thank you so much." I smiled back.  
"I hope you enjoy yourself... Lemme know if I get too boring." Mr Schmidt said with a wink.  
"I'm sure it won't." I chuckled, blushing a little bit.  
"Go sit down, buddy. Enjoy the lesson." Mr Schmidt told me. So, I went over and sat down next to Harvey.  
"He likes you." Harvey scoffed as I took my books out.  
"Aha, he does?" I chuckled.  
"He's still checking you out, look." Harvey pointed out. I looked over and saw him, indeed, looking at me as he set up his presentation on his computer.  
"He's just... Being friendly.." I said, blushing even more.  
"Uh huh..." Harvey said, amused.  
"Okay, class, please don't think I'm usually this boring, but today, like every beginning of the year, I must take you through the health and safety." Mr Schmidt sighed. Soon, we were all given work sheets and had to answer really dumb questions relating to health and safety.  
"So, you'd bang him, right?" Harvey asked me as I wrote stuff down.  
"Ahaha, wow, you guys are very blatant." I chuckled.  
"You'll have to get used to that, mate. So, would ya?" Harvey asked.  
"Definitely. He's really cute." I said, checking him out as he spoke to another student.  
"I had a dream about him, once." Harvey admitted.  
"You did?" I asked, intrigued.  
"We did it right here... On this table..." Harvey nodded, tapping the tip of his pen on the marble surface.  
"Wow..." I said, trying to not get turned on at the thought.  
"Have you ever dreamt about a teacher?" Harvey asked, casually returning to his work.  
"Not really, but I think I will now." I said, thinking about Mr Mendes, Mr Lynch and Mr Ball, as well as Mr Schmidt.  
"I bet." Harvey laughed. When we finished our lesson, Harvey and I had to go different ways as we had different lessons.

Art (Brad Simpson)  
Next I had art with a Mr B. Simpson. This was the lesson I was most excited for, as art has always been my favourite lesson. I stepped into the classroom and the walls were covered in paintings done by students. There were drawers lining the back wall, with labels saying 'Paints', 'Pencils' and 'Paper' among other things. There was one large horseshoe of tables that circled another table, that our teacher was sat at... And wow... He was beautiful. He had dark curly hair, which looked fluffy enough to be a pillow. Then he wore a pair of glasses that looked absolutely adorable on his face, that almost drew attention to his pretty brown eyes. He wore a black jumper with and a pair of blue jeans, too.  
"Good afternoon, class. Take your seats and we will start." He smiled as everyone piled in. None of my new friends were a part of this class, so I felt a bit on my own. "You are a face I do not recognise." Mr Simpson said as I sat down on the end of the horseshoe.  
"I'm new." I smiled... Shit his voice was cute too. He wheeled his chair over to me as I pulled out my pencil case.  
"Ooooh, that's right... James, right?" Mr Simpson asked me.  
"Yeah." I nodded.  
"Do you like art? Don't worry, I won't be offended if not." Brad asked, grabbing my pencil case and nosily looking through it, which I found endearing.  
"I love art. I draw a lot in my free time, it's... I'm pretty passionate about it." I told him.  
"I can tell. You've got some good stuff in here." Mr Simpson smiled, looking up at me. "I can tell we're gonna get on well. Listen, let me know if you need any help and don't ever be afraid of me judging your art. That's not how I work." Mr Simpson said, sincerely before wheeling back to his original desk. Was I in fucking love?! Oh my God, the man was so cute and sweet and beautiful and kind and I had only known him for 2 minutes! "Alright class, open your sketchbooks. I want to see some drawing today." Mr Simpson smiled. "I wanna see where your skill sets are, so that I can encourage you to improve on certain areas. Find something in the room, and draw it. Whether it be a window, a chair, a pencil or even your watch... I just wanna see you draw." Mr Simpson told the class.

We soon all got to work and I decided to draw my pencil case. Mr Simpson was going around everybody in the class, really spending a good amount of time with each student, however, I was the last one that he'd be going round to. By the time he did wheel his chair around to me, I was nearly finished the class had almost ended.  
"Holy... Wow, that's really good, James." Mr Simpson said when he saw my drawing.  
"Oh, thank you." I said, blushing slightly.  
"I mean... Maybe you should be teaching this class instead of me." Mr Simpson chuckled.  
"Don't be ridiculous." I sighed, when the bell suddenly went off.  
"Oh, hang on, I'm not done with you yet." Mr Simpson said before giving a wink, before spinning on his chair to face the rest of the class. "Well done today, class. You all did amazing and I can't wait to teach you for the rest of the year. Pack your stuff and I'll see you later in the week." Mr Simpson smiled as everybody packed their stuff. "Sorry it took me so long to get round to you." Mr Simpson told me.  
"Oh, don't worry about it. It's nice that you actually talk to each student." I said.  
"Awh, thanks... I try my best." Mr Simpson smiled, looking directly in my eyes.  
"Well, you're much, much better than my last art teacher." I told him.  
"I am?" Mr Simpson asked just as the last student left.  
"Absolutely. She didn't care about me at all and she never liked anything I did. She'd always tell me I was going to fail... I almost gave it up." I explained.  
"Oh, James..." Mr Simpson then wheeled his chair around so he was on my side of the table and then put an arm around me. "That teacher is a bitch, pardon my language. I think she might've been jealous of how good you are." He told me.  
"What is with this school?!" I questioned, confused and feeling almost emotional.  
"Ahaha, what?" Mr Simpson asked, letting go of me, so he could look at me more clearly.  
"Like... It's so different from my last school! I feel like people actually give a crap about me! It's only the first day and the teachers have spoken to me like they're my friends and even the students... I don't feel like I'm gonna bullied or attacked, I feel like I can somewhat be myself!" I said getting super emotional.  
"Awh James... Was your last school really that bad?" Mr Simpson asked, worried for me.  
"It was so bad..." I nodded, feeling tears in my eyes.  
"C'mere..." Mr Simpson gave me a proper hug. He held me, tightly. "That school is gone now, okay? It's over. I am gonna be here for you no matter what, James. I promise." Mr Simpson told me. I gave a sniffle as he leaned back... We looked each other in the eyes... His brown eyes were filled with care and compassion. Then something really unexpected happened. He leaned in, closer and closer and I suddenly realised what he was doing... His lips pressed against mine... HE KISSED ME! He was my TEACHER and HE KISSED ME!! My eyes widened and I think Mr Simpson suddenly realised what he was doing, as his lips quickly leapt off of mine and he rolled his chair backwards. "I'm so... Oh my God, I shouldn't have done that, I'm so sorry." Mr Simpson panicked , standing up and starting to walk around, trying to not look me in the eye. I didn't want him to think it was a bad thing, as I absolutely loved the kiss we shared.  
"Mr Simpson... I-It's okay. Honestly, I'm not upset or anything." I assured him.  
"You're not?" Mr Simpson asked, looking up at me.  
"No, not at all. I mean... You're really sweet and... Cute." I admitted, standing up.  
"But James... Teachers and students... Well they shouldn't... I mean, that is very illegal." Mr Simpson reminded me.  
"Which is why... Maybe... We don't tell anyone..." I suggested, reaching out and taking his hand in mine.  
"You are really cute..." Mr Simpson admitted.  
"You too, Mr Simpson." I half laughed.  
"Ahaha, well when it's just us two, you can call me Brad." He smiled. He leaned in and kissed me again. This time, I kissed back and he cupped my head, deepening it. It was passionate and sweet, my arms began wrapping around his waist. Then he gently pushed me backwards until I was against one of the desks. Following his lead, I sat on it and he continued to passionately kiss me, letting his hands travel around my body and soon wrapping around my waist. I ended up wrapping my legs around his waist as his tongue pushed through my lips. We were both softly moaning in each other's mouths as we passionately made out, knowing full well we shouldn't. Then suddenly, my phone began blasting as it rang, making us both jump so hard I accidentally bit Brad's bottom lip. We both chuckled quietly as I looked at who it was... My Mum. "You should answer it." Brad told me.  
"Urgh... You sure?" I asked.  
"Yeah, go on." Brad nodded. So, with my legs still wrapped around Brad, I answered the phone.  
"Hello?" I said and Brad immediately began kissing at my neck.  
"Hi James. How was your first day of school?" She asked.  
"U-Umm... It-it was good..." I stammered, loving the feeling of Brad's lips against my neck.  
"What time do you think you'll be home?" Mum asked me.  
"I-I don't think I'll be too long... I've just been talk-talking to my art teacher." I answered, feeling him smile against my neck, clearly enjoying what he was doing to me.  
"Oh is he nice?" Mum asked.  
"He's veeeerrry nice." I said with a smirk before Brad whispered in my ear...  
"Thanks, baby..." Then he gently nibbled at my ear lobe. Goosebumps ran all over my skin.  
"Well send a text when you're on your way." Mum told me.  
"Will do." I said before she hung up. "You're kind of evil..." I half laughed when Brad stopped.  
"You handled it pretty well." Brad smirked.  
"You're lucky I did." I scoffed.  
"Mmmm you're a good boy." Brad smiled before giving me another kiss.  
"I really don't want to go." I pouted.  
"We've got an entire year to have fun, darling. And we will." Brad said with a dirty smile before pecking my lips.  
"So... What are we?" I asked, curious.  
"Let's call it... An open relationship... Because I don't want to stop you from having a boyfriend who's actually your age, but I also don't want to stop." Brad said with another smirk, before groping my butt.  
"Mmm... Me neither..." I breathed before placing my hand on his pec.  
"You should... Probably head home. I don't wanna raise questions." Brad sighed, letting me go and taking a step back, to lower the sexual tension.  
"What, like why did you sound like you were having your neck sucked on by a teacher?" I smirked, getting off the desk.  
"Well it looks like you loved it." Brad smirked, pointing out my hard on.  
"You too." I said, looking down at his, which... Looked impressively sized.  
"Go on.. Go home before I get out of control." Brad told me, clearly checking me out.  
"Out of control?" I smirked, placing a finger on his chest and letting it run down. He gave an amused chuckle before kissing me. Then he leaned down and picked my bag up from beneath my desk, then placed it in my hands.  
"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked me.  
"Of course." I smiled, giving him one last kiss. On the way out, he groped my ass and I soon left the school and began walking towards the bus stop. I just made out with a teacher! Not only that but he wanted to fuck! And he seemed to genuinely care about me, too. This was gonna be the best school year, ever.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brad Simpson, James Maslow and Kj Apa all can’t keep their hands off the newest student.

I woke up this morning feeling... Exhilarated. I couldn't wait to go back to school, which is a sentence I didn't think I'd ever say. I practically leapt out of bed to get changed and was ready 20 minutes before I actually had to leave, much to my Mum's surprise. I couldn't wait to see Brad again... Or Mr Simpson. 

Tutor Time (Shawn Mendes)  
When we arrived at college, I was happy to see my friends in my form group - Harvey, Cameron, Jace, David, Jared and Kieran inside the class.  
"Morning James." Mr Mendes smiled as I stepped inside.  
"Good morning." I smiled.  
"How was your first day?" He asked me.   
"Amazing. Best school day of my life." I admitted.   
"Oh really? Oh that's great news! I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Mr Mendes said with a cute smile.   
"The teachers make all the difference." I smiled back.   
"Glad they're treating you right." Mr Mendes said. I sat down by Kieran and the others.  
"James, where were you yesterday?" Kieran asked.  
"Yeah, we were waiting to walk back to the bus stop but you never showed?" Cameron frowned.  
"Oh, me and Mr Simpson were chatting." I smiled, trying not to blush.  
"Chatting?" Kieran repeated, suddenly sounding more interested.  
"Yeah, he was talking to me about my drawings and stuff." I nodded.  
"He's so hot." Harvey sighed.  
"Yeah, he's pretty cute." Jace agreed. 

English (James McVey)  
I went with Cameron to our English lesson with our teacher, Mr J. McVey. When I went inside and spotted the teacher... Just wow. He had short, dirty blonde hair and a pair of blue eyes. He was... Buff. His shirt clung onto him tightly. Mr McVey also wore a pair of tight black trousers.   
"Morning boys." He smiled as he wrote the lesson objectives on the board.  
"M-Morning." I said, in awe of his prettiness.   
"I know, right?" Cameron smirked, going over to his table. The walls were plastered with different posters, featuring different authors or different writing techniques. There was also a wall with work from students.  
"James, right?" Mr McVey asked me, coming over to me.  
"Yeah." I nodded.   
"Great. I have the same name. How's your time been so far?" He asked me.  
"Fantastic. Everyone's been super nice and welcoming." I beamed.   
"Thats what I like to hear. Well, if you ever need me, just shout." Mr McVey smiled. I went over and sat next to Cameron.  
"Wow." I simply said.  
"I know." Cameron chuckled.  
"I mean, wow."   
"Kieran called dibs." Cameron sighed.  
"Ahaha, of course he did." I scoffed, opening my book up. Mr McVey started the lesson by asking us to write a paragraph of what we did in the holidays, so he could dissect our writing skills.   
"So who's your favourite teacher so far?" Cameron asked me as we were writing. Mr McVey was talking to another student across the room.  
"Mr Simpson, for sure. Dibs on him, by the way." I claimed.  
"That's fair. Mine is Mr Maslow." Cameron told me.  
"What does he teach?"  
"PE. That hunk-Daddy all sweaty and running around... Urgh... I swear he knows what he does to me." Cameron groaned, sounding rather dreamy.  
"Oh, I think I have him after lunch, actually." I remembered.  
"Lucky." Cameron sighed. It was soon break and we said our goodbyes to Mr McVey. 

Break  
Cameron and I met the others at break, where we all chatted away.   
"How was English?" Kieran asked me and Cameron, eagerly.  
"He's hot." I smirked.  
"Hey, I called dibs!" Kieran told me.  
"So I've been told." I chuckled.  
"What do you have next?" Jared asked.  
"Urrrr... Biology... With Mr Redmayne." I answered.   
"Awh, he's cute." Harvey smiled.  
"Can't wait." I chuckled. 

Biology (Eddie Redmayne)  
Harvey was in all my science classes, so he came with me to Biology. We came into the lab and I saw Mr Redmayne placing textbooks on desks. He was really cute. He had brownish, orangish hair, a very freckle-y face and the sweetest smile.   
"Oh, James, right?" He asked, spotting me. He wore a grey and light blue chequered button up shirt and a black tie. Then he also wore a pair of grey trousers.   
"Yes." I smiled as he came over and shook my hand.  
"It's so great to meet you, Mr Schmidt told me great things." He smiled. Fuck, he was really cute.   
"Oh, really? Thanks." I blushed a bit as Harvey went and sat down.  
"Have you been enjoying yourself so far, here?" Mr Redmayne asked.  
"Yes, its been really great here. Everyone's so nice." I beamed. 

Lunch  
It was lunch time and I decided I really wanted to see Mr Simpson... Or Brad. So I told Harvey I had to go and managed to sneak away. I headed to the art classroom, thinking about yesterday and getting increasingly more excited. As I approached his door, I saw the last of his class empty out of it just before I went inside. Brad was there and by the looks of it, was cleaning some paintbrushes.  
"Oh, hey James." He smiled when he saw me.  
"Hey..." I said, for some reason feeling kinda awkward and nervous.  
"How are you, cutie?" Brad asked, drying his hands on a towel. He had some dried paint on his fingers and on his clothes, which I found kinda hot, strangely. He was wearing a pink jumper and a pair of jeans, then his pair of adorable glasses.  
"I'm... I'm good, actually." I said, blushing a bit. "Even better now, though." I said, leaning back against a desk.  
"Oooh, I wonder why?" Brad smirked before leaning in and kissing me. All the nerves flushed out of me as he wrapped his arms around me.   
"I was missing this already." I admitted.  
"Me too." Brad winked, pecking my lips once more. "I'm gonna go lock the door." He said before letting me go and walking over. He locked it then also closed the blinds over the window, so nobody could see us. "There... Now we can do whatever... We... Want..." Brad smirked before connecting our lips again. Our hands were exploring each other's bodies before he pushed me back against the desk.   
"Let's... Mm, let's continue where we left off." He muttered before picking me up and placing me on the desk. I wrapped my legs around him as he hungrily kissed me on the desk, getting on top of me. 

We had limited time, so we knew we had to do whatever we were doing, quickly. Brad and I took each other's jumpers off and threw them away. Underneath, Brad wore a white tank top. Then Brad was undoing my tie as he kissed my neck and soon chucked it away before starting to unbutton my shirt.  
"Oh, Brad... I want you so bad..." I whimpered as he grinned against me.  
"Me too, baby..." Brad muttered before stripping my shirt off too.   
"Damn you're hot.." Brad whispered, examining my body.   
"Your turn." I said, tugging at his tank top. Brad gave me a hand and pulled it over his head, revealing his body. Fuck, it was amazing. His pecs, his beautifully sized nipples, his semi defined abs and the v-lines... It was mouth watering.   
"You like?" Brad asked with a cheeky smile, knowingly.  
"I fucking love it." I said before pushing him over, so that he was on his back on the desk. I got on top of him and started worshiping his body, kissing and sucking on his nipples.   
"Mmmm baby, you're such a good boy..." Brad purred as I kissed my way down his body. 

I was soon unbuttoning his jeans and pulled them down, along with his pair of yellow briefs. A beautiful, 7 and a half inch cock sprung out.   
"Remember, you don't have to do anything you don't want to-" but before Brad could finish, I took the head of his cock into my mouth. I had never tasted dick before, but from the moment I heard Brad let out a low moan, I knew I was hooked. I took as much of the cock into my mouth as possible, but choked when I was 7 inches in. "Ohhh fuck yes, James..." Brad groaned. I began moving my head up and down, sucking hard and slow. His voice was so innocent, so hearing him say such dirty things or simply swear turned me on so much. With my lack of sucking skills, I still tried my best, slurping at the precum and flicking my tongue across the slit. I even traced some of the veins with my tongue, which made his body shudder. "Fuck, James, you're amazing." Brad groaned. 

"Is it too soon for me to fuck you?" Brad asked, sounding so innocent and sweet.   
"I... I was gonna ask you the same thing..." I admitted, taking his cock out of my mouth.  
"Then... Get on your back." Brad instructed me. So I did, I laid on my back on the desk. Brad went over to his bag and as he bent over to grab something from it, I got a lovely view of his ass. His hole was completely hairless and pink - one day I'd have to fuck that. He finally pulled out a bottle of lube. "I had a feeling we'd be doing this today." Brad said, coming over with it. He unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down with my boxers then dropped them on the floor. "I'm gonna assume you've never done this before?"  
"No... Please be gentle..." I said, nervously.  
"Don't worry, baby, I will." Brad promised me before leaning down and giving me a kiss. "I want you to enjoy this as much as me." He assured me before pulling my waist so my ass was right at the desk's edge. Then he picked both my feet up and bent my legs so my knees were against my chest. I held onto them for him as he started squeezing lube onto his fingers. As I looked up at him, I couldn't believe how this was happening. He looked so sexy, with his messy curly hair, his glasses and incredibly shaped body. "This is gonna be cold..." He warned me before pushing his finger into my hole.   
"Shi-i-i-it!" I shuddered... It was fucking cold!   
"Hoooooly shit this is tight..." Brad breathed as he went down to the knuckle.   
"It feels... Weird..." I said, trying to get used to the feeling.   
"Don't worry, darling... It'll start feeling better." Brad assured me, beginning to add a second finger. I bit my bottom lip as I felt the cold, strange intrusion.   
"Fuck, you're so hot... I must be the luckiest teacher around." Brad half laughed.  
"Luckiest student." I smirked. 

When Brad was happy he had lubed my ass up enough, he applied a generous amount to his own cock before aiming it.   
"Ready baby?" He asked, placing my feet on his shoulders.  
"Yeah, Brad.." I nodded.   
"Just say, and I'll stop." He told me, before slowly starting to push in. I bit my lip again as I felt more and more of him enter me. It was more strange than painful, though I did feel a slight burning sensation. "Ohhhhhhh my God..." Brad breathed, looking overcome in pleasure as he was soon balls deep. "Is that... Oh fuck, are you okay?" He asked, looking as though it took every fibre of his being not to start ramming me hard and fast.   
"Yeah... Just... Don't stop." I told him, seeing the clock on the wall and we had 20 minutes before the end of lunch. Brad began thrusting back and forth and the pain was almost nothing compared to the pleasure.   
"Yeaaah, Brad... It feels good..." I softly moaned.  
"Can I go faster baby?" He asked before kissing my ankle.  
"Do it, Brad. Fuck me." I told him. Brad didn't need any more convincing. He grabbed me by my upper thighs and started thrusting hard and fast. "Ohhhh fuckkkk... Yeah, baby... Mmmmm..." I moaned as I felt his cock smash my prostate again and again.   
"You're so fucking tight, James... Holy shit you're so tight!" Brad grunted as we both built up a sweat. He grabbed my cock and started stroking. 10 minutes left. "I need you to cum, James!! C'mon baby, do it for me." Brad was practically commanding, as I looked up at his shimmering body.   
"I'm... I'm gonna do it... Oh fuck... Fuck..." Then I cried out in pleasure as my cock started shooting cum all over my body. Then, Brad's face scrunched up before...  
"Ohhhhh shit!! Mmmmm... Yeah, Jamesy... Ohhh fuck!" Brad cried out before he started to unload inside me. 

When he was done, he pulled out and leaned back against a desk behind him. We were both panting, trying to catch our breath.  
"Holy shit that was-" Before Brad could finish though, we heard a click, then the classroom door open. In came Mr McVey, holding a big box labelled 'FOR ART.' When he saw us, his mouth opened in shock. Brad was still semi hard, completely naked and I was on the desk, covered in cum.   
"Oh shit, I can explain!" Brad blurted out before Mr McVey quickly shut the door behind him and locked it. "How the fuck did you get in?" Brad asked.  
"You gave me a key, remember?" Mr McVey said holding it up after placing the box on a desk. He didn't look mad, more amused. "How many students have you been fucking then?" He asked with a smirk.  
"I swear, this is the only time I've ever-"  
"Its okay, Brad. Really. I mean, if I was mad I'd be the biggest hypocrite as I've been fucking that Kieran kid." Mr McVey scoffed, coming over. "Shit, you're hot." He said, looking me up and down.  
"You too." I blushed. Kieran was fucking him? No wonder he had dibs on him.   
"Are you serious?" Brad asked, shocked.   
"Yeah. I'm glad I've found out because I've always liked you." Mr McVey said before kissing Brad straight on the lips. They both began making out and Mr McVey was feeling every inch of Brad's body. I looked up at the time. 5 minutes.  
"Guys, I'm gonna have to go to a lesson, soon." I noticed.   
"Sorry, James... Hang on..." Brad said breaking off of Mr McVey's lips.  
"Listen, Brad. Almost all the teachers here are gay and we're all fucking all the time anyway. Only reason we didn't tell you is because we thought you were straight." Mr McVey admitted. "Although I'm the only one, that I know of, who's fucked a student." He said.   
"Holy shit..." Brad gasped.  
"Yeah... So let's agree that we can keep fucking, yeah?" Mr McVey said, looking down at me. I just nodded. "Good boy. Now let me clean you up." He said before he unexpectedly leaned down and started to lick the cum off my body.   
"Holy shit..." Brad muttered, watching. I tried to organise all the thoughts in my head... All the teachers were fucking? Mr McVey was fucking my new friend? And Brad found out at the same I did after fucking me? When Mr McVey was done, he gave me a kiss.   
"You'd better go to class." He told me.   
"Yes, Sir." I blushed, getting up. Brad and I got changed as Mr McVey just watched.   
"Go on, James. Go to class. Hope you're okay with all this?" Brad asked.  
"Definitely." I couldn't help but smirk as I checked Mr McVey out. I soon left the classroom, feeling the drop of cum trickle down my thigh. 

PE (James Maslow)  
I came into the PE locker rooms and spotted Kieran in there. I stormed straight over - all I wanted to do was ask a million questions, but I couldn't when we were surrounded by students.   
"We need to talk." I told him, firmly.  
"Urrr... About?" Kieran frowned, clueless.   
"Mr McVey." I said, quietly, as I started to undress.   
"Oh..." Kieran immediately guessed where I was going.  
"Yeah. 'Oh.'" I nodded.  
"How'd you find out?" Kieran asked, also undressing.  
"Because Mr Simpson is my McVey." I answered. Kieran's eyes widened.  
"Holy shit..." He muttered.  
"Yeah." I nodded before the door to the changing room opened and in came... A fucking beast. Mr Maslow was huge! He wore a red tank top and a pair of white shorts. His arms were incredibly muscular, his pecs were bursting to get out of the tank and even his legs looked amazing. His face was really pretty too, with a nicely cut set of brown hair, some nice stubble and a set of hazel eyes.   
"Wow..." I muttered.  
"Yup." Kieran nodded.  
"Are you..?" I asked without asking.  
"I wish..." Kieran sighed, knowing what I meant.   
"Alright boys, today we're gonna be doing a simple circuit, so you can remember what exercise is, after your holiday of eating garbage and playing video games." Mr Maslow teased.  
"Nah, actually, you're all looking fit still." Mr Maslow said but I swear to fucking God he was checking me out as he said that.   
"God, I hope he's gay." Kieran sighed which made me realise something... Does he not know that all the teachers are fucking? Am I the only one who does?  
"Yeah, me too." I said, deciding I didn't want to break Brad and Mr McVey's trust in me. 

We got dressed into our PE kits, which involved a black polo and navy blue shorts, then came into the large gym. We were split into groups and annoyingly, I wasn't with Kieran. We had to do different exercises for 3 minutes, then move onto the next, then the next, then the next. I was doing sit-ups at one point, however clearly not very well as Mr Maslow came over. He knelt down in front of me.  
"You're doing less of a sit-up and more of a spasm." He chuckled.  
"I'm trying!" I whined, laying back. I was already pretty exhausted from lunch, especially as I was running on an empty stomach.   
"I know you are. Here, let me help you." Mr Maslow held my feet down. "Now sit up." I did my best but didn't get very far.  
"Sorry..." I said, embarrassed.  
"Don't be, it's fine. And again." He told me. I tried again and struggled but got slightly further. When I sat up, my face really wasn't that far from Mr Maslow's at all, and seeing him up close like that just showed how pretty he was. "That's it... See? You're doing good." Mr Maslow said and I suddenly felt a hand travel up the underside of my shin as I laid on my back. My eyes went wide as he continued up my leg until finally he stopped, just under the knee. Then he smirked. He pulled his hand back and then showed me a small droplet of cum... Brad's cum... That had been slowly leaking out my ass for a while now. I didn't know what to say, but Mr Maslow just remained silent before licking the cum off his finger! My cock stiffened slightly at the sight. Thankfully not many people were paying attention, though I swear I could feel Kieran's eyes burning into the back of my head. Suddenly, the alarm went off, which meant we had to go do the other exercise. Mr Maslow stood up, casually.  
"Good job, James." He said before walking away. Fuck. That was all I could think of: Fuck. Sadly, the rest of the lesson wasn't very eventful, that was until we came into the changing rooms.   
"Mr Maslow seemed helpful." Kieran said to me, clearly a bit jealous, as we got dressed.  
"Just be bad at it and he'll help you." I shrugged in defence. Kieran got dressed before me and left to go to his next lesson. I purposely hung back a bit, so I was last out. When I left the changing room, I saw Mr Maslow filling out the register on a clipboard, sat on a bench. "Thank you Mr Maslow." I said.   
"Oh, James, hey." He said, eyes lighting up as he placed his clipboard on the bench beside him. "You did well." He got up and walked over to me.   
"Thanks. You're a good teacher." I complimented.   
"You're a good student." He looked as though he was checking to see if anyone else was here... But the gym was completely empty except for the two of us.   
"Th-Thanks." Was all I could say as I looked up at the muscular man. When he was done checking, he looked down at me and I could see his eyes were conflicted. I don't know what came over me, a wave of confidence I guess, but I grabbed Mr Maslow by the tank top and pulled him into a kiss. He had to lean down quite a bit but our lips connected and I'm glad they did. Mr Maslow, as if I had finally given him permission, grabbed me by the waist, lifted me up into the air and my legs wrapped around his body - all the while our lips hungrily attacked each other. Soon, he pinned me against the closest wall as his tongue filled my mouth. I could feel his stubble against my face as we kissed, my hands running all over his body while his were groping my ass.   
"Wait..." Mr Maslow said, suddenly coming to his senses. We were both breathing heavily as we looked at each other.   
"What?" I pouted, not wanting to stop.  
"As much as I'd love to fuck your brains out, right now, you need to go to your lesson." Mr Maslow sighed.   
"I'll make up an excuse." I said feeling his incredible pecs.   
"Don't worry, I will fuck you, just not now..." Mr Maslow promised before placing me back down onto the floor.  
"Dammit..." I muttered, feeling disappointed.  
"So who's cum did I taste?" Mr Maslow smirked.  
"Mr Simpson's." I answered.  
"Mr Simpson?!" Mr Maslow repeated, shocked. "I didn't know he was... Well that's another ass I'm gonna have to fuck." Soon I left, but not without one more squeeze on my ass.

History (Kj Apa)  
I couldn't believe what just happened. As I walked to my next lesson with a Mr Apa, I had to 'adjust' certain parts to hide my arousal. I came into the lesson and the classroom was pretty cool. There were posters all over the walls and also some props and things like pirate hats and historic tools. However, my eyes were immediately drawn to the stud at the front of the class. He had light brown hair, a beautiful amount of stubble and eyes that I think could hypnotise me. He wore a long sleeved yellowish beige top under a maroon blazer which matched his pants. It was a look, that's for sure. He looked smart yet comfortable.  
"Good afternoon, class. Welcome!" Mr Apa smiled as we all chose our seats. "Heyyy, hang on..." He spotted me. "Urrrrr... James right?" He asked.  
"Wow, you people are really quick when it comes to spotting new people." I chuckled as I sat down. I was at the front by a window that looked upon the tennis courts.  
"Of course. Enjoying your time here so far?" Mr Apa asked. Did he have an accent? Fuck!   
"Yeah it's been brilliant." I smiled.  
"Ah, great." Mr Apa said with a sexy smile before going over to the black board. I guess it kept it more 'historical'. "So for this term we're doing Henry VIII." He announced to the class as he wrote the name onto the board with a piece of chalk. I kinda liked how old style it was. "What do you guys remember of this man, other than that he's a fat bastard?" Mr Apa asked, turning back around, making everyone laugh. He was a really good teacher. Like a REALLY good teacher. He soon placed an obnoxious crown on his head.   
"Okay, we all know I had 6 wives... But who was my first?" Mr Apa asked. A couple hands went up.   
"Catherine?" A boy asked.  
"Correct. Well done, you're now my Catherine. Hang on... I have boobs..." Mr Apa said before going behind his desk and taking out a box of what looked like props. He placed it on the desk with a loud thud. He took out a pair of dodgeballs and the boy looked worried as Mr Apa brought him to the front of the class. "In your jumper." He instructed.  
"Seriously, sir?" The kid groaned.   
"You need to be my Catherine." Mr Apa nodded. So, the boy reluctantly stuffed his jumper with the dodgeballs, making him look like he had very misshapen boobs. "Well done. One more thing..." Mr Apa said before taking a black wig out from the box and placing it on the kid's head. He looks furious, yet the entire class was in hysterics. "Alright, alright, but what happened to my dear Catherine?" He asked. People weren't sure. "What happened was, Catherine gave birth to a girl..." Mr Apa then pulled out a baby who was wearing a pink onesie. "But I didn't want a girl, I wanted a boy to take the throne. So, I divorced Catherine's ass." Mr Apa said. "Get outta here." He told the boy. "Leave your boobs behind." He added. The kid took out his boobs in relief and gave them back to Mr Apa as well as his wig, before going and sitting down. "Who was my next wife? Anyone remember?"   
"Anne Boleyn?" Another boy answered. Soon, Mr Apa had him in a wig and boobs as well. He went through all 6 wives, explaining what happened to each one by literally acting it out. It was amazing. Then it came to the last wife...   
"Anyone remember her name?" He asked us, and this time I answered:  
"Catherine." I remembered because she had the same name as the first.   
"That's right. Come on up here, James." Mr Apa told me. Amused, I went up, let Mr Apa stuff dodgeballs down my jumper, then but a ginger wig on me. "Does anyone know why I didn't divorce or behead my lovely Catherine, here?" Mr Apa asked, putting an arm around my shoulder.   
"Wasn't it because Catherine, or I, proved myself loyal to you? I looked after you when you were sick?" I asked, unsure. I had just done King Henry in my last school, but they taught it in a much more boring way, then.   
"Wow... You know quite a bit." Mr Apa smiled to me. "That's true, Catherine. You took care of me when no one else could and even though you believed in Protestantism, which we'll cover later, your loyalty to me never wavered." Mr Apa said, looking directly into my eyes. Damn... He was hot. If there wasn't a huge class watching us I'd have probably tried to kiss him. 

Suddenly, the school bell rang. "Awh man, I didn't get through everything. Oh well, thank you everyone who took part." Mr Apa smiled. As everyone began leaving I took out the dodgeballs from beneath my jumper, then also my wig.  
"Do you need help packing up?" I asked, seeing the different props scattered on his desk.  
"Would you mind? That would be a great help." Mr Apa said, sounding relieved. "You made a good Catherine."   
"Ahaha thanks. Was I hot with boobs?" I scoffed.  
"Nah, you're way hotter without." Mr Apa winked as he took the crown off his head and placed it in the box.   
"Aha, well... You're not so bad yourself." I blushed.   
"Really?" Mr Apa said with a smirk.   
"Y-Yeah. You're um... Hot." I admitted, looking up at him.  
"Do I turn you on?" Mr Apa said in a low voice, getting intimately closer.   
"Y-Yeah." I whispered, placing a hand on his pec. "You do." Suddenly, Mr Apa gripped me by the jumper and his lips crashed against mine. His mouth hungrily kissed me, in a rough and almost animalistic way. I softly moaned into his mouth as I felt his hands run all over my body. Mr Apa took off his own blazer and then I was pulling at his long sleeved top. He helped my get it over his head and then I chucked it across the room. 

Fuck. He looked good. He looked incredible! Huge pecs, beautifully carved abs and nipples they were just begging for attention. He had a tattoo on his shoulder, too, that looked kinda tribal in a way.   
"Like whatcha see?" Mr Apa said with a smirk.   
"I love this school..." Was all I could say before leaning down and taking one of his nipples into my mouth.   
"Mmmmm yeah, baby..." Mr Apa purred in his gorgeous accent. My hands couldn't stop touching his body as they ran over every single inch of skin they could find. "You're so sexy..." Mr Apa muttered as I used my tongue to trace every single defined ab. I started to unbuckle his belt. "Wait, hang on..." He stopped me.   
"It's okay, I want this." I told him.  
"I know you do, baby." Mr Apa chuckled before going over to the door and locking it. "Just don't want anyone walking in as I fuck your mouth." He said before coming over and then sitting on his desk chair, with his legs spread open. "Well come on, then. No time to waste." Mr Apa said, groping the large tent in his pants. I went down on my knees between his legs and undid his pants before pulling them down a bit, along with his briefs. Out came his thick, 8 inch beast.   
"Holy shit..." I gasped, wrapping my fingers around the base. Then, without wasting anymore time, I opened my mouth and let the cock enter my mouth. I tried to take in as much of the meat but gagged, only one inch away from the base.  
"That's okay, you'll get enough practice..." Mr Apa groaned as slowly started to suck on his cock, hard. "Fuuuckkkk baby, you're good..." He said as I felt his fingers grip my hair. "Go faster, baby..." And so I did. My head went up and down, fast, tasting his precum slowly ooze out of the tip. He was so big, my jaw was beginning to ache a bit. In my head I was trying to think of excuses for why I was gonna be late home, but I kept getting distracted by Mr Apa's moans or his incredible body raising and lowering with his breathing. I found my hands travelling up and groping his incredible pecs, trying to make the most out of his body as I could. "Shit you're a natural..." Mr Apa grunted. I felt proud at the compliment. I went up to the tip and flicked my tongue across the slit, then swirled around the head and watched my history teacher squirm beneath me. "Ah, fuck... I-I'm gonna cum, baby..." Mr Apa whimpered. So, I eagerly took as much of the cock as I could, mainly so my jaw wouldn't ache as much anymore, but also so I could taste his cum. "Oh FUCKKK!! Yeaaaah, shit! Mmmmmm..." Mr Apa cried out in pleasure as the tip of his cock twitched in my mouth, unloaded round after round down my throat. He tasted good. I did my best to swallow every single drop. 

When Mr Apa was done, he released his grip of my hair so I could slip his long meat out of my mouth. "Wow... I like you." Mr Apa panted as I looked up at him.  
"I like you too." I half laughed, wiping the saliva from my lips with my sleeve.   
"C'mere." He said, gripping me by the jumper and pulling me up. Mr Apa connected our lips, passionately making out with me. I ended up on his lap as our tongues danced together, almost gracefully. "You're quite talented, young man." Mr Apa said, letting his hands squeeze my ass. "Am I wrong in thinking this isn't your first time fooling around with an older man?"   
"Today's been a helluva day." I scoffed.  
"Oh? Older men in the school?" Mr Apa smirked.  
"Mr Simpson, Mr McVey and Mr Maslow..." I listed.  
"Shiiiiit, you have had a busy day." Mr Apa chuckled. "Wait, Mr Simpson? That's good to know."   
"Yeah... It's been amazing." I said, unable to stop myself from giving him another kiss.  
"Oh, baby, I have a feeling all the teachers here are gonna love you." Mr Apa said.  
"Thank you, Mr Apa." I blushed.  
"Oh, do not call me that when we're fucking. Call me Kj." He laughed.  
"Whatever you say, sir." I smirked before passionately continuing our make out.   
"Mmm..." Kj broke off. "You need to go home." He told me.  
"Urgh... I do." I sighed.  
"Got an excuse?" Kj asked, half amused.  
"I guess 'sucking my history teacher off' won't work." I scoffed, getting up.  
"Tell you what, just say you were helping me pack stuff up. I mean, it's technically not lying." Kj winked.  
"Oooh, you sneaky." I chuckled, grabbing my bag and taking out my phone.  
"I just fucked a student's mouth, I kinda have to be." Kj laughed.   
"Here." I said, handing Kj his top.  
"Ahaha, thanks. Go on, don't be any later than you need to be." Kj smiled.  
"Thank you. And not just for this but you're honestly the best history teacher I've ever had." I told him, going over to the door.  
"Awh thanks man. You're a great student." Kj said, pulling his pants up. I said my goodbye before leaving the classroom. 

On the way home I bought some gum to disguise the smell of cum on my mouth. I couldn't believe what was happening to me!! I was hooking up with teachers... And not only teachers but the sexiest teachers ever!! I managed to convince my parents that I was just helping 'Mr Apa' with packing his props up. That night I went to bed early, excited to come back to school tomorrow.


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Day 3, James finds that teachers have quickly learned about his sexual activities and want to take part...

Day 3

It was Wednesday and my asshole was feeling a little sore after my experience with Brad yesterday. Fuck, yesterday was amazing. I loved this new school. The teachers were so incredible! Like yesterday, I practically bounced out of bed.

Tutor Time (Shawn Mendes) 

I came into school this morning, eagerly looking forward to today. Who would I meet? What could possibly happen next? I came in and sat down next to my new friends, including Kieran.  
"Heyyy." I smiled.  
"Enjoying your time, here?" Cameron asked.  
"Ohhhh yes." I nodded with a smirk.  
"James, can I speak to you for a moment?" Mr Mendes asked. He was wearing a black button down shirt and a white tie, as well as a black pair pants.  
"Oh, ur, yeah." I nodded. I followed him out into a corridor.  
"Just in here..." He said, opening a door and then we both stepped into a closet filled with instruments.  
"What's the problem?" I asked, though quickly realising there wasn't any.  
"There's no problem, don't worry. I just wanted to say... I've spoken to Mr McVey." He told me.  
"Oh... Okay?" I said, going a bit red.  
"He said that you and Mr Simpson have been... Getting closer." Mr Mendes continued before wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me closer.  
"Yeah... We have. I like to get close with my teachers." I whispered, looking up at the handsome face and into his cute brown eyes.  
"C'mere, baby." Shawn said before connecting our lips. He placed his second hand in my hair as he passionately began to make out with me. He pushed me backwards until I was pinned against the wall as I began running my hands up and down his muscular body, trapped in his tight clothes. I tried to unbutton his shirt, but he took hold of my hands, stopping me. "Babe, I'd love to, but we can't go that far, right now. I need to go back to the class." Mr Mendes breathed, resting his forehead against mine. "Come find me at break, though. Okay?" He told me.  
"I will." I said before kissing him again. I had to readjust certain things before we both left and went back to the class.  
"What happened?" Harvey asked.  
"Mr Mendes was just asking how my week was going." I lied with a shrug.  
"Oh, fair enough." Cameron said. 

Chemistry (Matt Smith)

The class went into it's first lesson with Mr M. Smith. We wondered into the lab which was very white and clean. In the corner of the room was a very, very handsome man. He had a sharp jawline, a big forehead and the floppiest, dark brown hair. He wore a tweed blazer, a white shirt underneath and a pair of brown pants too.  
"Morning class!" He greeted us as we walked inside.  
"Damn..." I muttered.  
"I know, right?" Harvey scoffed as we sat down.  
"Is he nice?" I asked.  
"Yeah, really nice. A bit mad, though." He admitted.  
"I like mad." I smiled, checking him out as he wrote the lesson objectives on the whiteboard. Apparently today we'd be looking into the periodic table. Mr Smith spoke through some of the different materials and he was fantastic! He made Chemistry interesting. He was so enthusiastic about his subject and it was really contagious. We were filling in some answers on a worksheet when Mr Smith came over.  
"James, isn't it?" He asked.  
"Yeah." I nodded.  
"Enjoying your time at this new school?" Mr Smith asked and I swear he gave a smirk. Did he know as well?  
"Yeah, everybody's so great. The teachers have been great." I added, giving him a hint.  
"Yeah? That's good to hear. Well if you ever need anything just give me a shout." Mr Smith said, giving my shoulder a gentle rub.  
"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind." I smiled.  
"Actually... Umm... Because you weren't here last year I should probably tell you some of the health and safety stuff with the different lab equipment." Mr Smith realised.  
"Oh?"  
"Come with me, I'll show you it." Mr Smith told me. I had an idea as to where this was going, so I eagerly followed him out the classroom. "I have a lot to show you." Mr Smith said as I followed him into an equipment closet. There were shelves and drawers filled with different science-y things such as test tubes and Bunsen burners. However, the moment he shut the door and locked it, it was like he was a completely different person. He gripped me by the jumper and slammed me against the closest wall. "Fuck, you're cute." He muttered before crashing his lips against mine. His hands ran down my back and groped my ass cheeks.  
"Shit, you're really hot..." I whimpered, unbuttoning his shirt.  
"I want you to suck me off, baby." Mr Smith told me as he began unbuttoning his pants.  
"Yes, sir." I smirked as he let them fall to his ankles along with his boxers, letting his 9 inch, thick cock out. "Holy fuck.." I whispered, watching it stand at full attention.  
"Look how horny you make me." He half laughed, giving it a couple strokes. "Now get on your knees." I did as he asked and went down to the floor. My knees were probably gonna bruise as it wasn't soft, but I didn't care too much, as I opened my lips and took it in my mouth. 

I felt it harden inside as I began thrusting my head backwards and forth.  
"Ohhhhh yeaaaaah..." Mr Smith groaned, putting his fingers in my hair. I couldn’t take the whole thing and when I tried, I gagged a bit. “Yeahhhh, choke on my cock, baby...” He muttered as my drool coated the shaft. I was running my hands up and down his thighs, looking up at him. His unbuttoned shirt let me see his nice, skinny body, with his wild hair making him look even more lustful. “Shit, you’re good. Kj wasn’t wrong...” Mr Smith said as I swirled the tongue around the smooth head. Then, I swallowed as much as I could, whilst stroking the rest of his meat with my fingers. “Fuck, your mouth is so warm... Mmmmm shit...” He purred. I began massaging his low dangling balls with my free hand and his breathing got heavier and heavier. “Mmmm fuck... You ready baby? I’m gonna cum...” Mr Smith muttered. As a form of encouragement, I began humming around his shaft.  
“Ohhh FUCK yes!” Mr Smith grunted, tightening his grip on my hair. His cock throbbed in my mouth and began unloading down my throat. It was a lot, too. He eventually calmed down his climax and slipped it out of my mouth. “Hooooly shit...”  
“Was that good?” I asked after swallowing the last drops.  
“Fucking yeah… It was… You’re good.” Mr Smith said before pulling me into a kiss. “Mmmm… My cum tastes good on you.” He whispered, barely a hair separating our lips. “I’m looking forward to the day I can fuck you.” Mr Smith smirked.  
“Me too.” I said before sealing our lips again. We made out for a minute or two.  
“Shit, we need to get back to class.” Mr Smith said, suddenly noticing the time on his watch. So, Mr Smith stuffed his cock back into his pants and buttoned up his shirt - once we were ready we headed back into the classroom. 

Break (Shawn Mendes) 

I was so glad it was break! I was so insanely horny, I practically ran to Mr Mendes’ classroom. I went into the music block and went through until finally approaching his classroom, which was empty. I went inside and waited for the muscular, cute teacher.  
“You came?” Mr Mendes said, walking through the doors.  
“Of course I did.” I said, hard as rock in my trousers as I thought about what could happen.  
“You look excited.” He commented, locking the door.  
“I gave Mr Smith a blowjob and now I’m really fucking horny.” I told him as he stepped towards me, loosening his tie.  
“Let me help you out with that, baby.” Mr Mendes said, wrapping his arms around my waist and connecting our lips. He gently pushed me backwards until I felt his desk at the back of my legs. I knew what he wanted and sat on top of it, as he explored my mouth with his tongue. This time I was able to begin unbuttoning his shirt and when I was done, I broke off the kiss to look at his body.  
“Shit…” I muttered, staring at the beautiful abs and nipples, as well as a tiny patch of hair between his pecs.  
“Like whatcha see?” Mr Mendes smirked, letting the shirt fall off his arms and also taking the tie off.  
“I am, Mr Mendes.” I smirked back, finally looking back up into his brown eyes.  
“Call me Shawn.” He told me, gripping my jumper and pulling it over my head.  
“Fuck me, Shawn.” I whispered as he was unbuttoning my shirt.  
“Mmmm, James, I will.” He said before kissing me again. He pulled the shirt off my arms, with some help from me, then began unbuttoning my trousers. In the meantime, my hands were exploring every inch of his shirtless body, feeling every muscle I could.  
“I want it so baaad…” I muttered as he pulled the pants and boxers off my legs.  
“Trust me, I do too.” Shawn said, checking out my naked body. “Do me a favour and take the bottle out of my top drawer.” He told me. I leaned over and opened a drawer behind his desk and there was indeed, a bottle of lube.  
“You naughty teacher.” I smirked, watching as he began undoing his own pants.  
“Mmmm, you’re a naughty student.” Shawn smirked before his briefs and pants fell around his ankles. Out came his 8 and a half inch dick. “Lube it up, baby. Unfortunately break doesn’t last forever.” He told me. So I squeezed out a good amount of lube and rubbed it onto Shawn’s cock.  
“You’re really big..” I muttered, stroking it.  
“I’ll go gentle.” Shawn assured me.  
“I mean… You don’t have to.” I smirked.  
“Oh yeah?” 

Shawn suddenly gripped me by the ankles and brought them up onto his shoulders, then pushing me downwards so I was laying back against his desk.  
“Oh fuck me Sha-AWWWWWN!” I blurted out as he began pushing his way inside me. I felt the burning and my knuckles whitened as I gripped the desk, feeling him fill me up inch by inch. “Shit, you’re big…” I whimpered, looking up at his muscular body.  
“Mmmm, and you’re tight…” Shawn purred when he pressed his balls against my skin.  
“Fuck me… Fuck me hard and fast…” I begged.  
“You asked for it.” Shawn said before plowing into me. His hips were snapping back and forth, thrusting his thick cock in and out of me like a piston.  
“Ohhh fuck yes! Mmm fuck, Shawn! It feels so fucking good!” I moaned as the desk shook, resulting in a cup of pens to spill over and fall to the floor, but we didn’t care.  
“Fuck yeah, James! I wanted this ass the moment I saw it!” Shawn grunted before slapping my ass cheek. His hair was messy and his strong biceps flexed as he gripped my thighs. I reached up and pinched his pink nipples, feeling high at the sight I was seeing and the pleasure I was feeling.  
“Yeaaaah, you like it, don’t you? Having your teachers fuck your tight hole?” Shawn asked, taking my cock in his hand and stroking it.  
“Mmmmm fuck yeah I do! I fucking love it! I love your big cock inside me!” I moaned, feeling close.  
“You gonna cum?” Shawn noticed.  
“Mmhmmm… Yeah…” I nodded, biting my lip.  
“Yeah, me too, baby…” Shawn muttered, going even harder and faster.  
“It feels so gooood…” I whimpered, stroking my cock.  
“Yeah, it fucking does...” Shawn said, reaching down and groping my chest.  
“Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum… Fuck… Fuck… OH FUCK!” I cried out before unloading all over myself.  
“Oh fuck, yeah, that’s it! Fuck, I’m gonna cum, too!” Shawn moaned before plowing everything he had inside me. I felt it twitch inside me, unloading deep into me. “Ohhhhhh fuck yeaaaaaaah…” He grunted. When he was finally done, he just slipped out of me, panting.  
“That felt amazing.” I said, dreamily, as he let my legs down.  
“You are officially my new favourite student.” Shawn half laughed before leaning down and kissing me.  
“Mmm… I feel special.” I smirked between lip smacks.  
“You’d better get going. Don’t wanna be late.” Shawn told me, stuffing his cock back into his pants.  
“Yes, Sir.” I chuckled, getting dressed too.

Drama (Tom Holland) 

I hurried to my next lesson, trying to look like I was walking ‘normally’. I came into the Drama Hall, which was a big room with a wooden floor, with chairs that stacked against the wall. There were posters from previous school productions plastered on the walls too, with bursts of different colours.  
“You must be James, then?” Mr T. Holland said, spotting me coming inside. All the students looked over at me, all sat on chairs in a circle.  
“Sorry I’m late. I was talking to my tutor.” I apologised.  
“Oh, I know, don’t worry.” Mr Holland said with a wink. I sat down between Cameron and Kieran.  
“Hot isn’t he?” Kieran smirked. He was. Mr Holland wore a white button down shirt that was unfairly tight, tucked into a pair of black trousers. He was skinny but he looked muscular, with fluffy, slightly curly dark hair and brown caring eyes.  
“Really hot.” I nodded, checking him out.  
“So today, I wanna see how you guys are at acting without any of my input, and then we can work from there. Does that sound good? I hope so, because I’m doing it anyway.” Mr Holland said. Dammit. I liked him. A lot. He was really cute and already so charming. “I’m gonna give you a script from a movie and you’re gonna have to re-enact the scene. You’re all getting different scenes though because, honestly, I don’t wanna see the same scene 8 times.” Mr Holland chuckled, gathering the scripts. “I’m gonna be putting you lot in pairs-“  
“But Mr Holland, I think there’s an odd number of us.” Cameron pointed out.  
“Theeeeen… Late one, you’re with me.” Mr Holland decided, looking at me. My eyes widened.  
“Me?” I asked.  
“Yep. If you’re gonna be late, then you’re gonna have to put up with me.” Mr Holland said. “Everyone else, get in your pairs.” He told everyone.  
“Lucky bastard.” Cameron tutted as everyone separated off. Mr Holland handed out scripts until finally coming to me and handing me my own.  
“Ever watch the Avengers movies?” He asked  
“Of course.” I smiled.  
“Good. We’re gonna be doing a scene that happens between Bruce and Nat.” Mr Holland told me.  
“Oh… Okay. Who’s playing who?” I asked, a bit nervously as I read the script. It was pretty intense and emotional - and sexual?  
“Perfect. Have a read through, I’ll just go check and make sure everybody’s all good.” Mr Holland told me. 

So he went off and checked on everybody as I read the entire script again. Mr Holland soon came back around.  
“Alright? Ready?” He asked.  
“Urr, sure. Who’s playing who?” I asked, curiously.  
“I want you to be Nat. She has the most emotion in her lines. Let’s see what you can do.” Mr Holland smirked. We took a moment to try and get into character, then he put a chair near us for me to sit on. Mr Holland ‘walked in’ and pretended to be surprised to see me.  
“I didn’t realise you were waiting…” He said.  
“I would’ve joined you, but urr… Didn’t seem like the right time.” I read off the script.  
“I… Used up all the hot water.” Mr Holland said, awkwardly.  
“I should’ve joined you.”  
“Missed our window.”  
“Did we?” I asked, looking into his eyes. Dammit, he was hot.  
“The world just saw the Hulk - the real Hulk for the first time. You know I have to leave.” Mr Holland continued, taking a couple steps to my other side.  
“And you assume I have to stay?” I said, before checking back at my script. “I had this, um… Dream… The kind that seems normal at the time, but when you wake…”  
“What did you dream?” Mr Holland asked, stepping closer to me.  
“That I was an Avenger. That I was anything more than the Assassin they made me.” I continued, doing my best to sound sad and emotional, despite looking into the eyes of this beautiful, sexy teacher, whom probably knows about my sexual exploits with his coworkers.  
“I think you’re being hard on yourself.” Mr Holland said.  
“It… It says here I’m supposed to… ‘Put my hand on your face and get…’ Urr… ‘Intimately closer’?” I said, nervously, reading the script.  
“Yeah. Gotta do what the script says.” Mr Holland smiled. “Don’t worry, I don’t bite.” He winked… Would it be so bad if he did? I nodded before getting closer to Mr Holland, placing one hand on his cheek, whilst the other held the script, down below.  
“And here I thought that was your job…” I whispered.  
“What are you doing?” He whispered back.  
“I’m running with it.” I told him, looking into his deep, brown eyes. He reached up and placed his hand on mine. “With you. If running’s the plan… We’ll run as far as you want.” I said, voice shaking. Suddenly, I wanted to run with Mr Holland into a sunset.  
“Are you outta your mind?” Mr Holland said, his voice also shaking, lips not far from mine. But he removed my hand and walked away, rubbing his forehead.  
“I want you to understand that I’m-“  
“Natasha. Where can I go? Where in the world am I not a threat?” He asked me.  
“You’re not a threat to me.” I argued.  
“Even if I didn’t just… Your future with me… I can’t have this… I can’t ever… With kids. Do the math, we simply can’t.” Mr Holland continued, gesturing around the room. Dammit he was good. I did my best to put on my sad voice.  
“Neither can I…” I muttered. “In the Red Room where I was trained… Where I was raised, um… They have a graduation ceremony… They sterilise you. It’s efficient. One less thing to worry about. The one thing that might matter more than… A mission. Makes everything easier. Even killing.” I said and I actually ended up having real tears - I don’t even know why. I think in the moment, where I was talking to Mr Holland and the way he was looking at me with such intense caring mixed with the words I was saying, kinda made me feel weirdly emotional. “So you think you’re the only monster on the team?”  
“Well done!” Mr Holland suddenly began clapping loudly, coming over and giving me a hug. “Holy bad-word, you’re good!” He smiled.  
“R-Really?” I stammered, enjoying the hug anyway.  
“Absolutely! Wow! Okay, you’re amazing. I’m gonna go check on everyone else. When I come back we’ll do it again.” Mr Holland beamed, before going off to see the other students.  
“Shit…” I muttered. When Mr Holland came back we did another couple run throughs, each time it felt like the sexual tension was rising and each time when we’d touch, our hands would linger. Kieran and Cameron were both staring at me, clearly pissed at how close I was to the sexy teacher. 

Lunch (Tom Holland) 

When the class was finished, Mr Holland let everyone leave… Except for me.  
“James can I talk to you before you go?” He asked. I went over to him as everyone was leaving. “I was gonna ask you about this school production you might be interested in- Ah they’re all gone, good.” Mr Holland said when the door finally shut behind the last student.  
“Urr-“ But before I could say anything, he gripped me by the shirt and crashed his lips into mine. He passionately kissed me, cupping my face. I happily began kissing back after the first initial shock of it, wrapping my arms around his waist.  
“Sorry, but I wanted to do that the moment you touched me.” Mr Holland whispered.  
“I wanted that the moment I saw you.” I said, looking into his eyes.  
“One moment, darling.” Mr Holland said, before pecking my lips again. He went over to the door to the classroom and locked it. With his back towards me, I couldn’t help but stare at his beautiful ass. “I heard you were having fun with the other teachers… I can see why they love you so much.” Mr Holland smirked, walking back over to me.  
“I wish we could’ve had our fun, sooner, Mr Holland.” I said as he got more intimately closer again.  
“You can just call me Tom.” He whispered before kissing me again. 

Our tongues began dancing together as our hands ran over each other’s bodies, mine ending up on his round butt, which made him smirk into my mouth. He gripped the bottom of my jumper and pulled it up over my head, meaning we had to break off for a moment.  
“Ever fuck a teacher, before?” Tom whispered, undoing my tie and dropping it to the floor.  
“I-I’ve never fucked anyone, before.” I blushed.  
“Well, guess I’ll be teaching you more than how to act.” Tom said before kissing my neck, whilst beginning to unbutton my shirt.  
“Fuck… I love this school…” I purred. Tom chuckled quietly before pushing the shirt off my arms. “Let me…” I said before starting to unbutton his shirt too. It was like with each button I exposed a defined line. First his collar bone, then his pecs, then his abs and then finally the v-line. “Oh my God…” I muttered, running a hand down his body as he pulled the shirt off his arms.  
“Mmmm… Sit down, baby. I’m gonna make you feel so good.” Tom smirked, gently pushing me back until I was sitting back in a chair. 

Tom was soon straddling my lap and connecting our lips again. I wrapped my arms around his lower back as I felt his ass grinding into my crotch. My hands couldn’t stop feeling up his body, feeling the incredibly sculpted abs. I broke off so I could take one of his nipples into my mouth, dying to taste his body.  
“Mmmm yeaaah… You turn me on sooo much…” Tom purred, gripping my hair. If only he knew how hard he was making me as I swirled my tongue around his nipple and sucked on it, hearing his low moans. My hands, meanwhile, were groping his bubble butt. “Let me taste that hard cock of yours…” Tom said, dismounting off my lap. He got down on his knees between my legs and began undoing my trousers.  
“You’re so hot…” I said, lifting my ass so he could pull the black trousers and boxers down my legs. My hard cock was set free.  
“Oh, baby, you’re hot too.” Tom said, kissing up my thigh. Then finally, he took the base of my cock into his hand, before taking it into his mouth. I hadn’t actually experienced being on the receiving end of a blowjob yet, and holy fuck, it felt amazing! Tom’s warm wet mouth around my throbbingly hard cock felt so nice, as he swallowed the whole thing.  
“Holy shit…” I gasped, watching his head begin to bob up and down and suck on my shaft. It felt so amazing, I sometimes accidentally thrusted upwards into his mouth, just from feeling the intense pleasure. “Fuck. Tom that feels so good…” I whimpered, feeling his tongue flick across the tip. 

“Have you not had a blowjob yet, darling?” Tom asked, popping off my cock.  
“N-No..”  
“Urgh, my co-workers should be treating you better.” Tom tutted before standing up and undoing his trousers. I watched as they fell down along with his briefs, leaving him completely naked. His cock, maybe about 7 inches, stood proudly in front of me. “Dammit… I don’t think we have time for you to eat me out.” Tom sighed, looking at the clock on the wall. I couldn’t stop my hand from reaching out and taking his cock in my fingers, stroking gently. “Mmmm, you’re so cute.” He said, looking down at me.  
“I’ve only just been fucked, if you want, we can-“  
“No way. I’m riding your cock and I’m riding it now.” Tom decided, straddling my lap again.  
“I… I don’t wanna hurt you, though.” I said, nervously.  
“Trust me, if I can take Maslow’s cock raw, I can take this.” Tom assured me, before giving me a peck on the lips. “Spread my cheeks baby.” He told me. So I reached around and did as he asked, as he hovered and aimed my cock for his hole. He lowered down, slowly, letting my cock enter his warm, tight hole.  
“Hoooooly fuck…” I groaned as he went lower and lower.  
“Mmmm, baby, that’s niiiice…” Tom purred, once every inch was inside him. And then, he started bouncing his hips. It was insane! It was way better than anything I had ever experienced my dick feeling. “You like my tight hole, don’t you?” Tom whispered into my ear when I thrusted up to meet his ass halfway.  
“Y-Yeah I do… It feels so good… Mmmm…” I moaned.  
“Yeaaah, your dick feels so fucking amazing inside me, darling… Yeah, move those hips… Fuck my like that…” Tom muttered in between kisses on my shoulder and neck. So I continued thrusting upwards to the best of my ability, making the most of this new pleasure. “Mmm, James, thats it… Lets get sweaty, c’mon…” He said, licking some off my forehead. I took his cock into my hand and began stroking it, whilst also leaning down and taking one of his nipples into my mouth again. “Argh fuck! You are, by far, the best student ever… Fuck yes, give it to me…” Tom grunted. We kept going and going, the chair underneath me creaked from time to time as we fucked like wild animals. But I couldn’t take it anymore.  
“T-Tom… I’m gonna cum…” I warned him.  
“Do it, darling. Cum inside me. Cum deep, deep inside your teacher.” Tom told me, with lust in his eyes.  
“Oh fuuckkk!” I moaned into his chest as I felt my climax. “Oh fuck yes, Tom! Mmmmm… Oh yeaaaah…” I felt myself unloading into him.  
“Mmmm, baby… Yessss… Oh I love feeling it inside me.” He said, as I finished. He dismounted off my cock and stood in front of me. “Mind finishing me o- Fuuuuckkk...“ But before I would let Tom finish, I took his cock straight into my mouth. “Yeaaaaah, you’re such a good boy…” He groaned as I was able to swallow the whole cock, just about. I moved my head back and forth, fast, listening to his moans. “Shit, I’m close…” Tom muttered. I reached around and squeezed his perky ass whilst looking up at him. “Ohhhhh fuck! Mmmmm James, fuck yes!” Tom moaned, knees buckling, cumming deep into my mouth. I did my best to swallow it all, but there was a lot to keep up with. A small dribble leaking out the corner of my mouth. 

When Mr Holland was done, he flopped onto me, kinda straddling me again but this time to catch his breath, which I could feel against my neck. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close.  
“That was soooo hot…” Tom half laughed.  
“Y-Yeah… I fucking loved that…” I said.  
“Do you have a preference, now? To being a top or bottom?” He asked, leaning back a bit so he could look me in the face.  
“Not really, honestly. I love being both.” I admitted.  
“Mmm perfect. Because one day, I’d love to have a go at your pretty ass.” Tom smirked.  
“How long is it till the end of lunch?” I asked, trying to see the clock over his shoulder.  
“Ten minutes, darling. Not enough time.” Tom chuckled, gently caressing the side of my face.  
“What if we make up an excuse as to why I can’t go to DT?” I suggested.  
“Because I don’t know how my next class will feel about seeing me fuck your underaged ass.” Tom scoffed.  
“Urgh… Fine…”  
“Come see me when you’re next on break, though, and I’ll happily do it.” Tom said before kissing me. “Mmmm… My cum tastes good on you.” He said before we passionately kissed for a couple more minutes, before having to get dressed.  
“Don’t forget your tie.” Tom said, handing it to me after I had put my jumper back on, which didn’t help in cooling me down.  
“Thanks.” I said taking the tie.  
“Be here tomorrow at break. Don’t disappoint me.” Tom told me.  
“I could never.” I said, before leaving the classroom after one last kiss. 

DT - Woodwork (Liam Payne) 

I managed to eat the banana I had in my lunch box as I walked to DT, as I had completely missed lunch entirely. I arrived at the woodwork classroom and found Harvey at one of the desks, so quickly went over and sat next to him.  
“Where were you at lunch?” He asked.  
“Oh, um… Mr Holland was telling me about this school production he thinks I’d be quite good at. Then we just… Chatted a lot…” I said, trying to not sound suspicious.  
“Ooooooh, you liiiiiike him.” Harvey smirked, nudging me.  
“He’s hot, can you blame me? So where’s our teacher now?” I asked, looking around and not seeing any adults.  
“He just went to fetch something. He’ll be ba- Oh there he is.” Harvey pointed out. I watched as a very attractive man came out from a closet of some kind. He had short hair and some sexy stubble, then a black top and a pair of jeans under an apron. There’s also some nice tatts going up one and a half arms.  
“Oooh…” I said, checking him out.  
“Mr Payne is so hot…” Harvey sighed.  
“Agreed.” I smirked. He did the register and when he mentioned my name our eyes met for a moment, then he resumed.  
“I’m afraid I’m gonna have to go through a bunch of health and safety shit, and because I’m your first DT teacher, I have to tell you about all the different DT’s health and safety…” Mr Payne explained, taking off the apron. Then we listened as he rattled off all the rules and do’s and dont’s.  
“Hey, James, so um… On Saturday, I’m having a sleepover at my house and was wondering if you wanted to come? The others will be there, too.” Harvey offered as we filled in some sheets to prove we were paying attention.  
“Wow… Yeah that sounds like fun.” I smiled.  
“Great. It’s gonna be fun. Gonna play games, eat tonnes of crap and play fuck, marry, kill.” Harvey told me.  
“That sounds like a blast. Can’t wait.” I grinned. We continued working on our sheets and I couldn’t help but notice Mr Payne’s eyes looking straight at me. When I looked back he’d either wink or give a dirty smile. “I’m gonna go ask him if he has a sharpener.” I lied, getting up and wondering over to him at his desk.  
“Can I help you?” He asked.  
“I-I was wondering if you um… Had a sharpener?” I said, feeling nervous.  
“Doesn’t look like you need it.” He commented, looking at my obviously already sharp pencil.  
“Umm… I.. Well it’s for another one…” I tried.  
“You wanted to see if I was gonna flirt, huh?” Mr Payne smirked, making me go bright red.  
“Would it be so bad if you did?” I said.  
“Not at all, cutie.” He winked before giving me a sharpener anyway. “I’m surprised you can even walk over here to be honest… According to Shawn you were busy during break.”  
“Wow, you guys like talking about me, huh? Well, I guess I have a high Payne tolerance.” I smirked.  
“I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear that terrible flirting when I fuck you one day.” Mr Payne scoffed.  
“Not today?” I asked, feeling a bit disappointed.  
“You’ve had plenty of fun for one day, mate.” Mr Payne chuckled. I reluctantly went back to my seat with Harvey.  
“Were you trying to flirt with him or something?” Harvey scoffed.  
“Maybe a little.” I scoffed. 

When the lesson ended, everybody was packing up.  
“Oi, new kid.” Mr Payne called out as I went to leave.  
“Yeah?” I asked.  
“Sharpener?” He reminded me. I realised I had accidentally put it in my pencil case when packing up.  
“Oh damn, sorry. One moment.” I said, going to nearby desk to take it out.  
“See ya tomorrow.” Harvey smiled leaving with the rest of the class as I took out the pencil case.  
“Sorry, I wasn’t thinking-“  
“Shut up about the sharpener.” Mr Payne growled, coming over to me before kissing me aggressively. His hands held me by my jaw as he hungrily made out with me. I happily kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his body.  
“I-I thought we weren’t-“  
“I think you’ve got enough energy to get on your knees, don’t you, boy?” Mr Payne whispered so close I could feel his breath against my face.  
“Definitely.” I nodded.  
“Go on, then.” He told me before giving me another kiss. 

Down I went, straight to my knees. I unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped, quickly - I didn’t want to be too late going home. I pulled them down, along with his briefs, to let out his soft cock. I opened my lips and took it into my mouth.  
“Ohhh yeaaaah, good boy…” Mr Payne groaned as I felt him grow in my mouth. He gripped my hair as I went back and forth, feeling it get harder and harder, making my gag as it caught me off guard. He had to be about 8 and a half inches. “That’s right, choke on it, baby.” He said as my head continued going back and forth, feeling the veins of his cock run over my tongue. Mr Payne took the front of his shirt and lifted it up around his neck, exposing his beautiful set of abs and a slight furriness between his pecs. My hands couldn’t help but run over his sculpted lines, feeling him up. “Mmmmm… You like my body? Seeing it finally after undressing me with your eyes for the whole lesson…” Mr Payne grunted, starting to thrust into my mouth, to make me gag on him every now and then. I moaned around his cock, drooling, as I looked up at him, seeing his eyes dark with lust. He continued to fuck my mouth, clearly asserting his dominance over me and I loved it. I reached up and groped his pecs and pinched his nipples, which he seemed to love. “Fuck yeah… You’re gonna make Daddy cum… You want Daddy’s cum, baby? You want me to breed that pretty mouth?” Mr Payne growled, clearly feeling intense pleasure. I nodded around the cock, desperate to taste it. Then, he suddenly pulled out and stroked his dock hard and fast. “Open wide, slut…” He told me and so I did, sticking my tongue out. He moaned with his deep voice as his knees buckled a bit and he began spraying his cum all over my face. I managed to catch a bit of it in my mouth, but for the most part it ended up on my forehead and nose.  
“Holy shit…” I muttered as he leaned back against the desk, panting.  
“Holy shit indeed, that was fucking amazing.” Mr Payne half laughed. “Lemme get that for ya…” He said, pulling me up to my feet and then licking the cum straight off my face. “You’d best be off. Don’t wanna be late, do ya?” Mr Payne told me, checking the clock on the wall.  
“Y-Yeah… Thanks.” I said, blushing a bit.  
“No, thank you.” Mr Payne smiled. 

On The Way Home (Brad Simpson)

“No, no, no, no, no!” I blurted out, running to the bus that was already pulling away from my stop. It drove straight past me… Shit. I missed the bus. My family are gonna be so confused as to why I would have… What would have delayed me so much to miss the bus that was just around the corner from my school? I checked the time and another one wouldn’t be coming for another half an hour. “Shit…” I said, running through excuses in my head. I tripped over? I got lost? I wasn’t sucking my woodworks teacher’s cock?  
“James?” A voice said. I looked over to see in a car on the empty road was Brad, or Mr Simpson, with the window down.  
“Oh, hey.” I said, trying to not look stressed.  
“What’s up? You look worried.” He noticed.  
“I missed my bus…” I sighed.  
“Ohhhh… Do you live far? If you want I can drop you off. I don’t want you getting in trouble.” Brad offered.  
“Oh my God, really? You’d be saving my ass.” I said, feeling a wave of relief.  
“Get in. Quick.” Brad told me. So I quickly hopped in on the passenger side.  
“Thank you so much.” I told him, putting my seatbelt as he drove away.  
“No worries. Where do you live, then?” He asked. I gave him my address and we headed off. His car was pretty clean. There was a cute bear in a hula skirt on his dashboard, bobbing around.  
“I missed you today.” Brad admitted.  
“Sorry, I missed you too. I just got caught up with…”  
“Shawn and Tom?” Brad answered for me.  
“Christ you lot are such gossipers.” I chuckled.  
“Ahaha well it doesn’t matter because Maslow kinda ruined me during lunch.” Brad admitted.  
“Wow, really?” I said, picturing it.  
“Yeah. So how come you were late to the bus? Who held you up?” He asked, curiously.  
“Mr Payne. Practically fucked my mouth.” I scoffed.  
“Ooooooh… He’s hot.” Brad said, impressed.  
“This is mental, right?” I asked him.  
“The school? Yeah, trust me, I’m in the same boat.” Brad reminded me. “I had no idea there was a secret sex club going throughout all the teachers. And now a student has joined the sex club.”  
“Do you think we can get away with this?” I asked, unsure.  
“Apparently they’ve been getting away with it for 5 years, so probably. But if you wanna stop just say and-“  
“I don’t want to stop. I never want to stop. I actually don’t want to graduate from this school because I don’t ever wanna leave.” I explained.  
“Awwwh… I don’t want you to leave either.” Brad smiled taking my hand in his.  
“Well… Maybe when I’m old enough… We can date-date. And not in secret.” I suggested.  
“I’d love that.” Brad smiled sweetly. When we arrived at my village, he dropped me off around the corner, so my parents wouldn’t see the car from the windows.  
“Thank you so much for this.” I told him.  
“It’s fine, you can just pay me back in kisses.” Brad smiled.  
“Mmmm yes sir.” I said, leaning in and connecting our lips. Then I got out, put my bag on then waved goodbye before heading home with a small limp, as my ass felt the result of being fucked this morning.


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thursdays are never ordinary in this school, especially when James gets a lift back home with his History, Maths and RCE teacher

I excitedly headed to school, excited for the day. Before this school, I had never been excited to go to lessons, now it’s all I’m ever thinking about. My ass was rather sore and raw from yesterday, with my experience with Shawn and the day before with Brad. Yet, I wanted more. More, more, more! 

 

Tutor Time & Music (Shawn Mendes)  
I came into school and into the music class, where most students were already sitting in. Shawn was sat behind his desk, wearing a dark red shirt and a black tie and trousers. Yet all I was seeing was his naked body that was fucking me yesterday on that desk.  
“Hey James.” He smiled, giving me a sweet smile.  
“Hiya.” I blushed, going to sit near my new friends.  
“Hey man. You okay?” Noah smiled.  
“Yeah, I’m good. You guys?” I asked and they all nodded, smiling.  
“You actually gonna join us for lunch?” Kieran asked.  
“Hey, I cant help it if the hot teachers like talking to me.” I defended.  
“Mmmhmmm…” Kieran said, giving me a look.  
“Still up for that sleepover?” Harvey asked.  
“Yeah, definitely.” I beamed.  
“Alright class! Lemme do the register, then we’ll get on with the music lesson.” Shawn smiled.

Mr Mendes finished calling out names and then just got on with the lesson. He came round from behind the desk and leaned back against it.  
“Alright buys, today I wanted to start the first term teaching you guys how to play the guitar. Anybody here already able to?” He asked. A couple kids raised their hands including Harvey.  
“Awesome. You guys can help me teach. Now if a couple of you could help me bring the guitars in… Umm… James, David, Jace, would you mind?” He asked.  
“Sure thing.” Jace nodded. We walked out of the classroom with our sexy tutor, who walked us down to the closets.  
“Okay, there’s a few in here and a few in there. If you boys wanna grab those and James and I will grab these.” Shawn instructed David and Jace. So, we split off into the different closets and the moment the door shut behind Shawn and I, he pinned me against it and connected our lips. His hands placed themselves on my lower back as he passionately kissed me, letting me run my hands up and down his body, feeling it through the shirt. He finally broke off.  
“Yesterday was amazing.” Shawn whispered.  
“I loved it.” I smiled.  
“You wanna hang back at break for another round?” Shawn asked.  
“Shit… I would but… I wanted to see Mr Simpson. I kinda told him I would yesterday.” I sighed.  
“That’s okay. I guess I can’t hog you all to myself.” Shawn chuckled. “Promise you’ll let me fuck you again, though?” He smirked, reaching down and gripping my ass.  
“Oh, fuck yes.” I said before I kissed him again.  
“Alright, alright, let’s get these guitars to them before I end up fucking you against this door.” Shawn smiled taking a step back.  
“I wouldn’t complain.” I shrugged.  
“I know you wouldn’t. That’s what makes you dangerous.” Shawn smirked. 

We and back into class with a bunch of guitars in our hands, and handed them out to everyone. They were all different colours, beautifully made with gorgeously varnished wood. We sat around in the circle while Mr Mendes sat on the edge of his desk, with his acoustic, brown guitar in his arms.  
“Alright, let’s start.” He smiled. We did as Shawn said, watching as he taught us the different notes on the guitar. I tried my best to keep up, Harvey was being helpful and kept reminding me of the finger positions. 

 

Break (Brad Simpson & James McVey)

We left for break, saying goodbye to Mr Mendes. I made an excuse to my friends, saying that Mr Simpson wanted to see more of any drawings. Kieran knew exactly what I was doing and let me go. I walked down to the art block and headed straight to Mr Simpson’s classroom. I walked through the students who were on their way out, making a B-line towards my favourite teacher. I knocked on the door before letting myself inside. Brad was there, wearing a white button down shirt and a pair of tight black pants.  
“Oh, hey cutie.” Brad smiled when I shut the door behind me and locked it.  
“Heyy.” I said, coming over and giving him a kiss.  
“Mmm, we’ve only got a short amount of time. Whatcha wanna do?” Brad whispered as I was already beginning to unbutton his shirt.  
“I don’t know I just want you…” I admitted before kissing him again. This time it was a lot more passionate as our lips hungrily danced as I undid the last button. He whipped the shirt off his arms and pushed me up against a table, attacking my lips more aggressively. I sat on the edge of it and wrapped my legs around his waist as he kissed me, intensely. My hands were roaming all over his body, before he broke off and then began kissing at my neck. “Oh fuck, Brad… I want you so bad…” I whimpered when suddenly, we heard a click. The door opened and in came Mr McVey again.  
“God dammit, do you ever knock?” Brad complained as he quickly shut the door behind him.  
“But I enjoy the look of panic on your faces when I first walk in.” Mr McVey said with a smug face. He was wearing a dark red polo shirt and a pair of black pants. “I was going to fuck you, but now I wanna fuck him instead.” He said, looking at me.  
“Fuck him at lunch, I want him now.” Brad said as he pulled off my jumper.  
“Fine, I’ll fuck you while you fuck him.” Mr McVey scoffed, pulling the Polo over his head.  
“I’m fine with that.” Brad smirked before unbuttoning my trousers.

Soon, Brad had pulled my boxers down, leaving my lower half completely naked, while Mr McVey was pulling out his own hardening cock, which was about 9 inches. Brad kissed me again and we hungrily kissed, as Mr McVey was reaching around and undoing Mr Simpson’s pants. The two teachers in front of me were completely naked.  
“Lemme get the lube.” Brad said before going over to his desk.  
“C’mere, cutie.” Mr McVey smirked before leaning in and kissing me. My hands were running up and down his muscular body as his tongue explored my mouth. Then, Brad came over as he was stroking the lube onto his shaft, then joined the kiss. Our three lips were messily making out. Mr McVey took the bottle of lube off of Brad and my hand, then squeezed it onto my palm. I knew what he wanted me to do - so I began stroking it onto his hard as rock cock. “Mmmmmm fuck, he’s such a good boy.” James growled as he began unbuttoning my shirt.  
“He’s the best.” Brad said with a sweet smile.  
“I’m looking forward to our lesson later.” James winked as I pulled the shirt off my arms.  
“Me too.” I smirked.  
“Alright, we’re still on a time limit so start fucking him.” Mr McVey told Brad. So, Brad pushed me back a bit and placed my feet onto his shoulders.  
“You ready, darling?” Brad asked, giving my ankle a kiss.  
“Fuck yes.” I nodded. Soon, I felt Brad begin to push into me. 

There was a slightly uncomfortable burning sensation as he went deeper and deeper, but I knew it would get better.  
“Mmmm is that okay, babe?” Brad asked before soon having every inch inside me.  
“Y-Yeah..” I nodded.  
“Bend over…” Mr McVey said, pushing Brad forwards a bit. I watched as Brad’s face scrunched up a bit as he felt Mr McVey’s cock filling him up. “Ohhh fuuuckkk…” Mr McVey groaned, gripping Brad’s shoulders. I watched as the two older men began thrusting. Feeling Brad’s cock was sliding in and out of me, making me moan in pleasure.  
“Oh fuck yeah, James. That feels so good…” Brad grunted as he fucked me and himself on Mr McVey’s cock.  
“Mmm Brad, you’re nice and tight…” Mr McVey purred, kissing Mr Simpson’s shoulder. The sight before me was so hot, the two gorgeously sexy guys were fucking, both getting sweatier and sweatier, as well as myself.  
“Fuck, you two are so hot! Mmmm fuck!” I whimpered, stroking my cock hard and fast.  
“Let’s give him a show.” Mr McVey said before angling Brad’s face and kissing him. I watched as an art teacher and an English teacher made out, seeing their tongues hungrily dance together.  
“Ohhh fuck yeah!” I whimpered, so turned on it felt like I was experiencing an intense high. “I-I’m gonna cum…” I warned them.  
“Mmmm yeah, do it. Cum all over yourself.” Mr McVey grunted as we heard the balls slapping.  
“Yeah, cum for us baby. I’m gonna cum soon, too.” Brad said, hair matted to his forehead. .  
“Mmmm yeah you are.” Mr McVey smirked, groping Brad’s pec.  
“Awwwh fuck!” I moaned out, arching my back as I unloaded all over myself. My nails were gripping the edge of the table - my knuckles were white.  
“Oh fuck yeah! That’s so hot, James!” Mr McVey muttered.  
“Oh shit!” Brad gasped, before thrusting deep inside me. I felt his cock throb inside me as he flooded my hole.  
“Fuck yeah, Brad! Breed his tight ass!” Mr McVey grunted, still thrusting into him.  
“Fuck that felt so good…” Brad said, breathlessly, when he finished.  
“Can I cum on you?” The English teacher asked me and I just nodded. So, he pulled out of Brad, and Brad pulled out of me, then Mr McVey began stroking his cock hard and fast, standing between my legs. Mr Simpson ended up collapsing next to me on the table.  
“Mmm gimme that.” Mr McVey said before scooping some of my cum onto his hand and then using it as lube for his own cock. “Mmmm fuck, I’m gonna cum!” He moaned, knees buckling.  
“Do it. I want it so bad…” I pleaded.  
“Awh fuck!” Mr McVey moaned out before unloading all over me. He shot from my chest all the way down to my abdomen. “Fucking hell, that was hot…” He muttered, taking a couple steps back and leaning against the desk behind him.  
“I fucking loved that…” I said.  
“First threesome?” Brad asked me.  
“Yep.” I half laughed.  
“Not bad for a what? A 14 year old?” Mr McVey chuckled.  
“Yeah, haha.” I blushed. Then suddenly, the bell rang.  
“Shit… Get dressed.” Brad told Mr McVy.  
“Do you have anything to wipe off th-“ But before I could finish, Brad began licking up the cum off my body, quickly eating it all off me.  
“Fuck that’s hot.” Mr McVey smirked, pulling up his trousers. When Brad finished, we clearly scrambled to pull our clothes back on.  
“Thank you, boys, for that.” Mr McVey said before giving us both a kiss. “I will see you very soon.” He winked to me before leaving the classroom.  
“I hope you enjoyed that.” Brad said, cupping my face.  
“I did. I love having sex with you.” I whispered before giving him a kiss.  
“Alright, you’d better get to class.” Brad told me.  
“Fiiiine.” I sighed before going towards the door. 

 

Maths (Ross Lynch)

I hurried to the Math’s classroom, just about managing to get there in time. I came inside and I noticed Mr Lynch’s eyes darting towards me the moment I came in. He gave a wink. I blushed as I went and sat down - none of my friends were in this class. So, I sat down in the corner and watched as Mr Lynch soon started his lesson. He began talking us through decimals, teaching us through how to add divide and times them, giving us methods to try out. He was really clear and concise - despite the fact that I kept getting distracted by Mr Simpson’s cum inside my ass, I still understood what he was saying. I was also undressing him in my head, wondering what he looked like without the burgundy button down shirt, black suspenders and dark grey trousers.  
“Alright now, you guys are gonna have to do some work, which I’m sure you’re excited to know.” Mr Lynch chuckled. “Hey, James, wanna help me hand these out?” He asked me. I blushed and stood up, then came over to his desk.  
“You okay?” He asked as the class spiralled into chatter, before handing me a bunch of blank, orange maths books.  
“Yeah.” I smiled.  
“I hear you’ve been fitting in just nicely.” Mr Lynch said with a smirk.  
“Ahaha, I just hope I can fit in with you.” I smirked back.  
“I think you can if you hang back here at lunch.” Mr Lynch winked, taking a stack of worksheets as well.  
“I think that’s do-able.” I smiled.  
“Well until then, do me a favour and hand these out.” Me Lynch said.  
“Yes, Mr Lynch.” I nodded.  
“Alright, boys, I’m giving you these maths books for you to stick your sheets in when you’re done. Put your name and form group on the front.” Mr Lynch instructed as I handed the orange books out, with the teacher who was handing the sheets out. Then, I sat down and began doing the work, while Mr Lynch and I kept exchanging glances.

 

Lunch (Ross Lynch)

The bell for lunch rang out and everyone immediately began packing up their things - including their new maths book.  
“Alright boys, try and remember everything I taught you. And if there was anything you didn't understand, let me know at our next lesson.” Mr Lynch told us all before people were going through the door. Soon, it was just me and the teacher.  
“Thank you for the lesson.” I smiled, coming over to him as he put the tray of glue sticks in a draw.  
“Thank you for being such a sexy student.” Mr Lynch smirked, turning around.  
“Thank you for being a sexy teacher.” I flirted back.  
“C’mere, baby.” Mr Lynch whispered before closing the gap between our mouths. He passionately kissed me, placing one hand in my waist and the other cupped my face. He gently pushed me backwards until I was up against a desk, as our tongues playfully touched. One of his hands ran up underneath my jumper and shirt, letting his fingers run up my spine. “Fuck, you’re hot.” Mr Lynch whispered, pressing his forehead against mine.  
“You too, Mr Lynch.” I blushed.  
“Aha, Ross. Call me Ross, baby.” He said, gripping my jumper and pulling it up over my head.  
“Then, Ross, you are hot as fuck.” I said with a smirk as he threw it over his shoulder.  
“‘Mmm much better.” Ross said before kissing me again. We were both unbuttoning each other’s shirts as we hungrily kissed. Ross slid his suspenders off his shoulders so that I could push his shirt off his arms, then he did the same to me, so we were both shirtless. He was so hot! Nice pecs, penny sized nipples, a defined set of abs and a gorgeous trail going from his belly button down beneath his trousers.  
“Fuck…” I muttered, running my hand up down down his body.  
“Mmm you’re sexy too, baby. You’ve been fucked before, haven’t you?” Ross asked me.  
“Y-Yeah.”  
“Do you trust me to fuck you, now?” He asked.  
“Y-Yeah… I have been fucked already though… Today.” I admitted.  
“I know, I can smell it on you. I’m gonna give you deodorant after this. Who fucked you?” Ross asked as I gently played with his nipple between two fingers.  
“Brad. Mr Simpson…” I answered.  
“Damn… Still up for a second fuck, then?” He asked, reaching around and squeezing one of my ass cheeks.  
“I need it.” I muttered, looking up into his deep, brown, caring yet lustful eyes.  
“That’s a good boy.” He smirked before kissing me again.

I was undoing Ross’ pants as he continued to grope my ass and nibble on my bottom lip. I pushed down his trousers and pink boxer briefs, letting out his 8 and a half inch cock, which was rock hard.  
“Fuck…” I whispered, taking in it’s thick beauty.  
“Yeah, look how horny you make me.” Ross smirked just as a thought entered my brain.  
“Not to kill the mood, but did you lock the door?” I asked, realising.  
“Oh, shit, no. Good shout.” Ross said before pecking my lips. I watched him go over to the door, completely naked, his ass looking beautifully round. I quickly undid my own trousers and pulled them down with my boxers, so after Ross locked the door and turned around, he saw me naked too. “Oh fuck yeah.” He said, coming over and kissing me, briefly. “Sit here. I want you to suck my dick.” Ross told me, taking out a chair from the desk behind him.  
“Yes, sir.” I said, doing as he asked and sitting in the chair. He stood in front of me, dick in my face, throbbing. I wrapped my fingers around the base and leaned forward, parting my lips and letting the meat fill my mouth.  
“Ohhhh yeaaaaaah, baby… That feels goooood…” Mr Lynch groaned, gripping my hair. I did my best to try and take it all, but I would gag every now and then - but Ross seemed to like that. “Oh fuck yeah… Choke on it… Fuck that feels so good, baby…” He moaned while I was drooling around his shaft. I was slurping and swirling my tongue at the tip of his cock, wanting to pleasure him to the best of my ability, despite the fact I only sucked my first cock a couple days ago.  
“Fuck, I need to fuck you now if we wanna be done before the bell rings.” Ross said, noticing the clock on the wall. “Let me go grab the lube, hot stuff.” He said, slipping his cock out of my mouth. I watched him go over to his briefcase and bend over, getting a nice view of his asshole, which was hairless and pink. When he got up and turned around with the bottle of lube, he noticed I was staring. “You can fuck me another day.” He winked.  
“I fucked Mr Holland yesterday.” I said with a smirk.  
“So I heard. I ended up being the second load inside his ass, as well, after school finished.” Ross told me, as he lubed up his cock. “Guess I’ll be the second load in you, too. Speaking off, can I see your hole?” He asked. So, I got on my knees on the chair and turned around, bent over then spread my cheeks. I could feel Brad’s cum dripping out of me.  
“Fuck me, that’s so hot.” Ross muttered, scooping up a drop that was running down my leg with his finger and licked it off. “You’re gonna grow up to be an amazing little slut, y’know that?” He chuckled.  
“If it’s as amazing as this, I’m looking forward to it.” I admitted.  
“I bet you are. Lemme sit in the chair, I want you to ride me.” Ross instructed me. 

So, I got up from the chair and Ross took my place. Then, he pulled me by the waist, guiding me so I was straddling him like a saddle, but my ass was hovering over his cock.  
“You still wanna do this, yeah?” He asked me, cautiously, even though he was squeezing my ass cheeks and letting Brad’s cum slowly dribble onto his cock.  
“I wanted this since the day we met.” I told him before slowly going down.  
“Oh fuck… Me too…” Ross gasped as I let the head of his cock enter me. I cringed slightly at the pain. “C’mere, you can do this.” He said before gripping my hair and pulling me into a kiss, then with his other hand he helped guide my hips downwards. I whimpered into his mouth as I felt him fill me up, but it quickly started to feel amazing.  
“Holy fuck, Ross…” I gasped, pressing my forehead against him.  
“Feel good, baby?” He asked as my fingers gripped his shoulders.  
“Mmhmm… Y-You’re big.” I stammered.  
“Just take your time.” Ross assured me. So, I slowly began moving my hips up and down, watching Ross bite his lower lip as I gently fucked myself on his hard cock. “Fuck, you feel so good, baby…” He muttered as I started going faster.  
“You too… It’s so big, Ross… Argh fuck!” I moaned.  
“Yeaaah, that’s it baby, you can take it.” Ross grunted, starting to thrust his hips upwards. The chair was creaking underneath us as I bounced on his cock, trying to hold our weight. “Kiss me!” Ross commanded. So I crashed my lips onto his and our mouths sloppily kissed as both of our hips were bouncing. I was moaning into his mouth as he fucked my hole hard and fast, creating a loud slapping noise. Ross was beginning to thrust his hips even quicker, making me writhe in his arms. I broke off his lips and buried my face into his shoulder and neck, overwhelmed with the intense pleasure and fucking.  
“I’m gonna cum…” I moaned into his skin, gripping onto his pec and shoulder.  
“Yeah, cum for me baby! Cum all over me!” Ross said, taking my cock in his hand and stroking me off.  
“Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! OHHHH FUCKKKKK!!!” I suddenly blurted out, spasming slightly as my cock began shooting all over Ross’ abs.  
“Ohhh fuck yeaaah, James!! I’m close too!” Ross grunted before suddenly lifting me up and standing straight, before placing me onto a table as I was still coming down from my high. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he laid me down, then began aggressively pounding into me.  
“Oh fuck, Ross! Holy fuck!” I cried out as I felt his cock ram into my prostate again and again.  
“Fuck yeah, take it baby! Mmm fuck! I’m gonna cum inside you!” Ross growled.  
“Oh yeah! I want it! Fuuuck!” I whimpered.  
“Argh fuck! Ohhh fuck! Mmmmmm…” Ross then moaned suddenly, ploughing deep into me. I felt him unload inside of me, letting his seed join Brad’s. 

After a few moments, Ross slid his cock out of me, then stumbled back into his original chair. We were both silent, except for our heavy breathing as we tried to gain our energy back.  
“Shawn was not kidding, you take it like a champ.” Ross half laughed.  
“You give it like a fucking God.” I told him, sitting up.  
“You enjoyed that, huh?” Ross asked, standing back up again and getting closer.  
“So much. I could do that all day.” I admitted.  
“Oh, don’t tempt me.” Ross smirked before leaning down and kissing me. “Would you mind cleaning me up?” He asked, referring to the cum soaked abs.  
“Fuck yes.” I muttered before leaning my head down and licking up my own jizz off his beautifully defined muscles. Even when I was done I found my lips sucking on one of his pink nipples.  
“Mmmm… Damn, you’d better stop otherwise I might fuck you again.” Ross sighed, but I didn’t stop. I just looked at him and flicked my tongue across the nub. “Oooh you naughty boy.” Ross said, putting a finger knuckle under my chin, pushing me off.  
“What if you got a sub to take the lesson?” I suggested.  
“Ahaha I like you’re thinking but it’s too late for that now. The bell’s gonna ring any minute.” Ross reasoned.  
“Fuck…” I sighed.  
“Don’t worry. We’ll definitely be doing this again.” Ross promised me, giving me another kiss, which was long, heated and passionate. We kept going until the bell rang.  
“Get dressed, babe. Don’t wanna be late.” Ross winked. So we quickly scrambled to put our clothes on after Ross let me borrow his deodorant, then shared one last kiss. “See you soon.” He smiled.

 

English (James McVey)

I was starving as I rushed to English and had to scoff down an apple on my way. I was last into the classroom and I noticed Mr McVey giving me a cheeky glance.  
“And he arrives, at last.” He said, teasingly.  
“Sorry I’m late.” I apologised.  
“Actually you’d be late in about 50 seconds.” Mr McVey corrected, looking up at the clock.  
“Oh… Nice.” I half laughed before sitting down between Noah and Kieran.  
“Where the hell were you?” Noah asked.  
“Mr Lynch wanted to talk to me. Wanted to make sure I was okay… Then I ended up having lunch with him.” I lied.  
“That’s… Weird…” Noah frowned.  
“He’s a nice teacher - especially for a maths one. Plus he’s cute as fuck so of course I stayed.” I reasoned.  
“You’re just flirting with alllll the teachers, aren’t you?” Kieran scoffed.  
“I’m sorry, but you’re both gay, so I know you’re doing the same.” I pointed out.  
“He’s not wrong.” Noah shrugged.  
“Yeah, I know you do plenty of flirting with Mr McVey.” I smirked.  
“I-!”  
“Kieran?” The English teacher said.  
“Yes?”  
“I need to go to the supply closet to get some English books. Mind giving me a hand?” Mr McVey asked.  
“Yes!” Kieran beamed, quickly getting up.  
“Alright, kiddos, I want you to write a paragraph describing the person next to you. And don’t be a jerk, be nice to each other.” Mr McVey said before bringing Kieran out of the room. I knew exactly what they’d be doing. Me and Noah did our best to write out descriptions of each other, I did my best to avoid explaining the round ass he had - that might’ve been inappropriate considering we only knew each other for a few days. It wasn’t too long before Mr McVey and Kieran returned into the classroom holding a bunch of purple books. They both looked particularly smug and flustered. After they handed out our new books that were similar to the maths ones, Kieran sat next to me. I noticed a small white drop on the corner of his mouth and quickly gestures towards it. Quickly, he wiped it off with his sleeve and mouthed ‘thank you’. 

 

Religion and Culture (Gavin Leatherwood)

Next was RCE (Religion & Culture Education). We walked through the school before finding and entering the classroom. According to Jace, Mr Leatherwood was not only really nice, but also hot as fuck. And with a name like Leatherwood, how could he not be? I came inside and the classroom was fairly normal, except the walls had lots of posters with different terminologies and information on religions as well as cultures. There were red curtains though, that had been drawn, so when the sun shone through, there was a warm, red glow in the room. Stood at a whiteboard was Mr Leatherwood, as he was writing on the board. He was stunning. He had shortish, curly black hair, a bit of stubble and had a muscular looking body. The teacher wore a tie shirt with a dark grey floral pattern, with a few buttons undone, showing off his chest hair. Dark grey skinny trousers were also showing off a bit of a bulge and his round ass.  
“Good morning students. How are you beautiful people?” He smiled as we all came in. “Can the new one sit next to me please? I sit right there, honey.” Mr Leatherwood said to me, pointing to a desk. Desks were laid out in a bit of a grid pattern, so only two students could sit next to each other on each one. He had pointed to a table that had a laptop on it, which connected to the smartboard, which was next to the regular whiteboard. I blushed and nodded to the teacher, before going over and sitting at his table. I placed my bag down and we all watched as Mr Leatherwood finished writing. Apparently today we’d be learning about each other, more than anything.  
“Alright, James, lemme tell you how this classroom works. We always spend the first 10 minutes with the person next to us and we talk to them. Ask them how they’re doing and just catch up. Get deep with them too. I want you all to be there for each other. And today, I just want to learn about you guys. What your beliefs are, where you’ve come from, where you’d like to go, your wildest dreams… Whatever. Just let me and your fellow students get to know you.” Mr Leatherwood said with a perky attitude. “So, yeah, get to work.” He chuckled before coming over and sitting beside me.  
“Hey.” He smiled.  
“H-Hey.” I said, blushing a bit. He was ridiculously attractive.  
“Hope you don’t mind sitting next to me.” Mr Leatherwood winked.  
“Not at all. You’re already a lot nicer than my last RE teacher.” I complimented.  
“Well that’s already a bonus. I always try and get a different student to sit next to me for the lessons, so I can get to know you guys.” He explained.  
“That’s really cool.” I smiled.  
“How are you enjoying the school? I’ve heard you’ve really connected with some of your teachers.” Mr Leatherwood said with a smirk.  
“I um… Yeah…” I said, going red.  
“Ahaha, don’t worry, I care more about you than your kinda slutty nature.” Mr Leatherwood assured me.  
“Thank you… I really love this school.” I admitted.  
“Ahaha I bet you do! Where are you originally from?” He smiled.  
“Oh, I was like on the other side of the county. I thought moving here was gonna be awful but actually… I think this school is the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” I admitted.  
“That makes me so happy to hear.” Mr Leatherwood smiled. “Do you have any dreams? Any goals in life?”  
“Well um… I don’t know yet, honestly. I like to draw, a lot.” I admitted.  
“Ooooh really? I’ll try to include drawing into some of my lessons for you.” Mr Leatherwood smiled.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, of course, if it makes you smile.” Mr Leatherwood said, almost flirtatiously. “So you’re into drawing? What sorta stuff? Portraits, landscapes, life drawings?” Mr Leatherwood asked.  
“Um… I kinda like it all, really. Though I’ve-I’ve never tried life drawings.” I admitted.  
“Ooooh. Well I wouldn’t mind being a model.” Mr Leatherwood smirked. We continued talking, he asked me loads of questions about my interests and my home-life. “Ah, I think I’m supposed to be actually teaching a lesson. Gimme a minute.” Mr Leatherwood said before getting up and walking to the front of the classroom. “Okay, guys, now that you’ve gotten to know your classmate, I’d like you to fill this worksheet out. It’ll help me understand what each of your learning styles are.” Mr Leatherwood told us as he handed out these stapled together papers. “I know it’s kinda boring but I promise the next lesson will be more interesting.” Mr Leatherwood chuckled. Afterwards he came back over and sat next to me, then began filling out my name on the sheet for me. “I’m gonna ask you the questions and I want you to answer, if that’s cool with you?” He smiled.  
“Umm… Sure.” I shrugged.  
“Awesome. Okaaay… So… ‘I remember things I hear better than things I see.’ Agree, disagree or meh?” Mr Leatherwood asked me.  
“Oh, Umm… Probably disagree.” I answered. I watched as he tucked the box.  
“‘I sound words out when I am trying to spell them.’”  
“Urrrr… Meh?” I half laughed.  
“Ahaha. ‘I use pictures, arrows and other symbols when I take notes’.”  
“Yes, definitely. My notebook from last year was taken off me because they said I was doodling in it too much.” I admitted.  
“What dicks. Oh, sorry, I shouldn’t say that.” Mr Leatherwood said.  
“Mr Lynch said a lot more to me.” I said with a small smirk.  
“Don’t make me jealous.” Mr Leatherwood winked. “’It helps me to read out loud when studying from my textbook.’”  
“Umm… Meh.”  
“‘I do best in subjects such as maths and science.’”  
“Oh, absolutely not.” I chuckled.  
“Really? According to Mr Smith you were great.” Mr Leatherwood smirked, ticking the box. I couldn’t help but laugh. “‘I enjoy participating in classroom discussions and debates.’”  
“I mean… I used to hate it but I feel more comfortable here.” I admitted.  
“Awwwh. I’ll put agree then.” Mr Leatherwood smiled. 

Mr Leatherwood continued asking me these questions and I did my best to answer truthfully as we continued our subtle flirting. However, eventually the lesson ended, though a bit earlier than usual.  
“Yeah, that’s right, you guys get to go home early. Please don’t tell our head teacher.” Mr Leatherwood joked as everyone began packing away, including myself. “Don’t go yet.” He said whispering to me. I nodded. We watched as all the students left. “You didn’t think I was gonna let you leave without giving you a kiss, did you?” He asked, locking the door.  
“Did you think I’d even want to leave?” I smirked.  
“You are adorable.” Mr Leatherwood said, coming over.  
“You’re… Really hot.” I half laughed.  
“Well I’m all yours for as long as you want.” He said with a smirk, placing two hands on my hips.  
“What’s your first name?” I asked, running a hand up his body, feeling his abs through the shirt.  
“Gavin.” He smiled.  
“Kiss me, Gavin.” I told him. He leaned in and gently connected our mouths. Gavin was very gentle but passionate. Our tongues rubbed against each other, as one of Gavin’s hands reached down and squeezed one of my asscheeks. Meanwhile, my fingers were slowly unbuttoning his shirt.  
“Mmmm you’re a good kisser, baby.” Gavin smirked, pulling his shirt off his arms and letting it drop onto the floor. He had a beautifully chiselled set of abs, a small patch of hair between his sexy pecs and a mouth watering trail.  
“Woah…” I muttered, running my hands all over his body.  
“When do you need to be home for?” Mr Leatherwood asked.  
“Oh, um… My bus is in half an hour.” I admitted.  
“If you blow me right now I’ll drive you home instead?” Gavin offered me.  
“I’d literally do anything you want so long as I’m seeing you shirtless.” I half laughed before leaning down and taking one of his nipples into my mouth.  
“Mmmm you’re a good student.” Gavin chuckled as I swirled my tongue around the nub. “C’mere.” Gavin said before pulling me into another kiss. As we made out, he pulled my jumper up and threw it behind him along with my tie, barely leaving my lips for a second. Then, whilst his tongue was in my mouth, he unbuttoned my shirt while my hands were busy groping his pecs. “Damn, boy, no wonder all the teachers wanna fuck you.” Gavin smirked, giving one of my nipples a pinch.  
“I want you so bad…” I muttered.  
“Come here, baby.” 

Gavin took me back to our table and sat me down on a chair, but then he sat on the desk. His knees spread out and and I stared at the huge tent. I leaned down and kissed the hardon and began sucking on the bulge.  
“Oh, fuck. That’s hot.” Gavin hissed. I then began unbuttoning his pants and then began tugging at them with his briefs, low enough to let out his cock. It looked like it was about 9 inches!  
“Holy shit…” I gasped. “You’re fucking big.”  
“Taste it, baby.” Gavin told me. So, I ran my tongue all the way up the underside, then swirled my tongue around the tip. “Ohhhhhhh fuck…” The teacher shuddered. Then, I opened my mouth and did my best to swallow as much of his meat as possible. “Yeaaah, that’s it baby. You’re doing it right…” Gavin groaned, when I began bobbing up and down the thick meat, sucking my newest cock. He was gripping my hair while I was pinching one of his nipples, desperate to make the grown man moan as much as possible. “Shit, it’s so warm. Fuck yeah, Jamesy, you’re doing great.” Gavin moaned as he throbbed in my aching jaw. Then, he pulled my head off his cock and pulled me up into a kiss. We passionately kissed as I stroked his cock, fast. “Fuck, that’s it! You’re gonna make me cum…” Gavin gasped.  
“Do it! I wanna taste it!” I said before taking the head of his cock in my mouth. I was slurping and sucking at the tip as used both hands to stroke his meaty cock hard and fast.  
“Oh fuck yeah, James! Fuckkkk!” Gavin grunted before he began shooting round after round of cum straight into my mouth. I savoured the taste as much as I could, letting him continue to flood my mouth before finally swallowing. When he was done, I slipped the cock out from my lips.  
“Wow, you are a talented kid…” Gavin said, catching his breath.  
“And you are delicious.” I whispered before leaning in and running my tongue up his abs.  
“Oh baby… You love my body, don’t you?” Gavin smirked.  
“You’re fucking beautiful.” I nodded.  
“I was gonna say the same about you.” He whispered before gripping the back of my head and pulling me into a kiss. We passionately made out as our hands ran over each other’s bodies. Our tongues explored each other’s mouths and his teeth would sink into my lower lip every now and again, just to hear me whimper. I began undoing my trousers, when Gavin stopped me, gripping my wrists.  
“I’m sorry, baby. If we wanna get you home in time and not raise suspicions, we gotta go now.” Gavin told me.  
“Fuck, but I’m so hard.” I groaned.  
“Don’t worry, I think you’ll find a solution very soon…”

 

On the Way Home (Kj Apa and Ross Lynch)

After we put our clothes back on, I didn’t bother with my jumper and tie, we went down to the car park and as we approached a black Audi, I spotted Mr Apa and Mr Lynch standing outside it.  
“Oh, hello. That’s why you were late then, huh?” Ross smirked.  
“This kid is fucking amazing.” Gavin chuckled.  
“I told you.” Kj said, blatantly checking me out. He was wearing a pink shirt and white trousers.  
“I’m giving him a lift home for blowing me after class.” Gavin told them.  
“Seriously? Oh, baby, you’re sitting next to us in the back.” Kj told me.  
“Looks like he’s excited about it already.” Ross said, noticing my hardon.  
“I really need to cum…” I half laughed.  
“Well, get in.” Kj instructed me.

Gavin started the car and drove out the parking lot, meanwhile I was sat in the back, between two incredibly sexy men, who instantly had their lips all over me. Ross’ tongue was in my mouth and his hand was up my shirt, pinching a nipple. Meanwhile Kj was kissing and sucking on my neck, while his hand was groping my crotch.  
“Fuck, you three are hot as hell.” Gavin half laughed, giving us glances through the rear-view mirror.  
“I missed you.” Kj said before turning my head and pulling me off Ross, so that he could kiss me instead.  
“Me too and it’s only been a couple hours.” Ross scoffed, undoing my trousers. “Still have my load inside you?” He asked and I nodded into Kj’s kiss, feeling his tongue rub the roof of my mouth. I lifted my ass so that Ross could drag my trousers down my thighs, letting my hard cock out.  
“Wow, he’s desperate for attention.” Kj smirked, wrapping his fingers around my shaft.  
“He loves it.” Ross added, beginning to massage my balls with his hand.  
“Fuck, I do. You two are so hot…” I whispered.  
“You too, cutie.” Kj said before they both began kissing at my neck as they jerked me off and rubbed my balls, making me feel the intense pleasure. My own hands were reaching down and feeling the hardons in their own pants, but rubbing them.  
“Fuck yeah, baby. You’re so hot…” Ross whispered into my ear before gently nibbling at the lobe.  
“Don’t let him cum on his uniform, guys.” Gavin reminded them, seeing bite on my bottom lip as he drove down a road.  
“Good point.” Kj said before leaning down and taking the tip of my cock into his mouth.  
“Shit…” I hissed.  
“Oh yeah, cum in his mouth. He wants it.” Ross growled into my ear, before beginning to push his tongue into it. It was a weird sensation, but it was enough to send me over the edge.  
“Oh fuck!” I blurted out, thrusting upwards into my History teacher’s mouth, as I felt my cock cum for the 3rd time today. “Holy shit…” I panted, lowering my hips as I finished. Then, I watched as Kj pulled Ross into a kiss. I watched as they were swapping my cum between their mouths, right in front of me.  
“He tastes so good…” Kj said when they broke off, licking his lips.  
“He’s perfect.” Ross said before kissing me. We hungrily made out for a few more minutes until soon… Thr car stopped.  
“We’re here, buddy.” Gavin announced.  
“Oh… Fuck, but I didn’t help you guys get off.” I said, feeling guilty, looking down at Kj and Ross’ hardons.  
“Don’t worry, we can handle each other.” Kj assured me.  
“Get yourself home. You’ve been a very good student today.” Ross smiled.  
“I wish I could stay in this car for hours.” I sighed.  
“Me too, baby. But we can’t risk it.” Gavin told me.  
“Can I at least get one last kiss from you all?” I asked.  
“Always.” Gavin said before leaning over from the driver’s seat and crashing his lips against mine. We passionately kissed for a few seconds. “Have a good evening baby.” He said, before sitting back down. Kj pulled me into a kiss as well.  
“Can’t wait to fuck that mouth of yours again.” Kj winked. Ross then kissed me too, hungrily, for like a minute.  
“I cannot wait to ride you next time.” He said with a smirk.  
“Me neither.” I said, almost breathless. I eventually got out of the car and began walking towards my house, that was around the corner, frequently looking back and waving at my three teachers in the car. However, Ross’ head was soon pulled down out of view, into Kj’s lap. I couldn’t help but chuckle quietly to myself. I couldn’t wait for tomorrow!


End file.
